Klaus's Good Mood Drabble
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: My own take on 1x12, my answering Rebekah's question of why he was in such a good mood, and other scenes of Klaus's and Caroline I wanted to change, add to, or what have you.
1. Klaus's Good Mood

"Dearest brethren, your attention please." Klaus called suddenly, echoing through the compound. Klaus came in, his hand gripping Thierry's shoulder.

"No doubt, you're all surprised to see, Thierry Vanture. Who's supposed to be rotting in the garden for the crime of killing one of our own." Klaus said, smiling at Thierry's nervous face, who looked at his friends with relief. "And I personally decided to issue him with a pardon." Klaus said, his hand on his chest genuinely and gesturing to Thierry again. "I hope you'll all welcome home, Thierry." Klaus said to everyone, controlling his grin considerably well. Thierry put his beret on and looked at Diego, grinning. "Welcome home, mate." Klaus called.

Thierry and Diego met in a powerful hug, and clapped eachother's backs.

Klaus traveled over to a chair near Marcel, and licked his lips, remembering Caroline's own on them again. He looked up to Marcel, who was slumped over in his chair, holding a bottle of alcohol.

"You're in a good mood." Marcel noted begrudgingly. Klaus replayed the part where Caroline kissed him first again and he just shrugged and grinned again. "You should visit Mystic Falls more often." Marcel said, taking another drink.

"Well, as much as I might like to I have pressing responsibilities here." Klaus replied, wondering why Marcel was so downtrodden. And still, the image of Caroline's face went through his mind right then and he told the vampires of Marcel's loss, without implying it was Marcel's in particular. Then he sent the vampires off to roust the witches before they lost their power for good, pushing Marcel to join them, although he declined.

Klaus went upstairs, but not before hearing Rebekah's bewilderment at his happy mood, and his siblings wondering why he'd let Thierry go. Rebekah elected herself the one who made it possible no doubt. Simply because she's asked him earlier to free Thierry. Good, let her think she was the one who'd made him want to do something good. But he knew it was Caroline who inspired him to do so. She'd wanted him. And he was going to make himself the man Caroline would be able to spend the rest of eternity with. But for now Caroline's inspiration was a secret he'd keep, thankfully no one could guess at his motivations. It was lucky he'd never spoken about her before, and didn't realize what he was truly doing in Mystic Falls. Not even Marcel knew about her. And it would stay that way.


	2. Anybody capable of love

**I added more to this one because there's something at the beginning that some people might not have noticed.**

* * *

Caroline walked through the door of Elena's house, and found Tyler searching through the cabinet for a glass. She knew that Klaus was trapped but already decided to refuse to acknowledge him.

"You're still here? What're you doing?" She asked. Tyler considered his reply.

"Gloating." He said, coming to the counter and began to pour himself a drink. She heard Klaus's footsteps behind her.

"Hello Caroline." He said solemnly, staring at her. She didn't turn all the way around, just continued to give him a silent glare as Tyler picked his head up. She looked back at Tyler and ignored the fact that Klaus's eyes were still on her.

"Come home. Don't stoop to his level." She said, coming closer to Tyler and leaning over the counter.

"He destroyed my life." Tyler replied, leaning over the counter as well. "I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." Tyler explained. Klaus blinked away from looking at Caroline to Tyler as he raised his glass to Klaus and started staring at him. Klaus merely nodded and looked down, in spite of Caroline looking back at him. She'd made her stand quite clear. Kol was dead. His little brother was never supposed to end this way, as a way to get ahold of some cure to vampirism.

"Fine. We can gloat and multi task, this place is a disaster." Klaus kept his head down for a minute and then looked up at Caroline who was getting something to cover Kol. He blinked and looked down again at his brother. The blanket covered Kol and Klaus stared down at him. He couldn't escape the thought of how Kol must have suffered when he died. He had been set on fire, vervain sprayed at his body. The agony of that alone was too much to bear thinking of his little brother having to bear. This couldn't go unanswered. Kol had to be avenged.

"Tyler's mother is dead." Klaus said. Caroline looked at him with a cold glare, her hands on her hips. "So is my brother. We're even." His brother was as dear to him as Tyler's mother had been, perhaps more. Tyler merely looked at him like he was insane. He turned to Caroline.

"Call Bonnie. Tell her to let me out of here." Klaus asked in a soft voice, looking around his confinement. He realized in some small way, he was begging, but this woman was Caroline. It didn't matter.

"I will never, ever, help you." Caroline replied, throwing her words at him.

"How quickly you forget that I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf." Klaus said, gesturing to a smug Tyler behind the counter. Caroline crossed her arms. "Or the night your mother, invited me into her home, to save the life of her precious daughter." He added. He'd done so much just by saving her life, what else did she need to do to repay him than just fulfilling one simple request?

"God how delusional are you? You killed his mother." Caroline replied, gesturing to Tyler. Klaus looked her right in the eye and shook his head slightly, unbelieving of how she couldn't see past it this one time. Kol was dead. Of all the people who would understand losing a loved one and moving on in this household, it was her. "Let's not forget that we're standing in a house where Elena's Aunt Jenna used to live. Or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her too?" She added. He did not deny his actions toward Elena, they were inconsequential. But Caroline using them to stab into him was making him cross. His brother's corpse, was only feet away.

"You-you, you know what, no, I am not going to engage, in this. I- You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." Caroline told him, looking like she'd won the argument just by that one remark. Mikael, had told him how worthless he was, and he and Kol and his other siblings had to run to escape his murderous wrath. Kol did not live long enough to be aware of repeated insults, raised by the girl of his affections.

Something snapped.

Klaus pulled the lamp to him and pulled it in, then pushed it into Caroline's stomach, a gasp sounding from her surprised face, her hands gripping the lamp post.

"No!" Tyler cried. Rage was all Klaus felt and he was not going to just stand here and prove his father right.

Klaus pulled Caroline into the boundary line with the lamp post and the post was pulled from her body, he grabbed her and embraced her, hardly feeling her hand placed on his shoulder, grabbing a fistful of her hair back as he sunk his teeth into her neck, another gasp sounding from her mouth until it became weak. He released her and she fell to the floor, he breathed in the smell of her blood and tipped his head back. Neither of them were eyeing him with disdain or smugness any longer. Kol could rest in peace.

He turned back to Tyler, who came closer to get a better look at Caroline. Klaus's mouth now had Caroline's blood shining on it. He knew Caroline was going to die now, permanently this time, and by his own hand, not by one of his hybrids'. He silently mourned her upcoming death and in the blink of an eye he felt elated again.

"Now that was definitely worth the calories." Klaus said in a smug voice.

* * *

Klaus heard footsteps coming from behind him, while he stared out of the window. He knew it was Tyler. And he knew it was Caroline. He turned around, only to look at her. She still had on the shirt that was stained from his stabbing her, and she looked like a bit of a mess. Admittedly he couldn't deny she was still beautiful even in this state, even after her words pierced him. But things of beauty did not last in this world. She was not an exception.

"You wanna be in control, Klaus?" Tyler asked rhetorically "Here." He stood up fully and looked him in the eye. "Now you get to be in control of her life. If you want her to die, fine. But then you can sit here, and watch her die yourself." Klaus heard the hybrid's voice breaking in the last word. He admired the hybrid's bravery, and commended his strategy. Not many of his army had thoughts that large in their brain. As Tyler left, Klaus walked towards Caroline, who was staring at him innocently, clearly in pain but there was very little she could do about it. She could barely move. Not many hours had passed, since she had told him he was worthless, not much more since Kol had died. He was going to let her die.

"Nothing personal, love. But if I cure you, that means victory for him." He explained. Then he sat down on the end of the table facing her. She took a ragged intake of breath and continued to stare at him. He knew already what she was trying to do.

"Don't worry. It won't be long now." He told her. Regret filled his chest, as he continued to watch Caroline lay there before him and slowly die. But both she and Tyler had left him no choice. Tyler was not going to win against him, now or ever. Caroline was merely collateral damage, but he disliked that she had to get caught in the middle like this. Had to test him. Caroline looked away, and drew in another ragged breath. Klaus looked away, and took in the detail of the room all over again.

An hour had passed, neither of them had spoken. Then Caroline yelped slightly and Klaus's attention went back to her. She turned to him and her puppy-dog eyes came out.

"I-I need, to lie on the couch. So the pain won't be so bad." Caroline stated in a pleading manner. Klaus looked at her briefly.

"Why should I help you, Caroline." He asked in honesty "Just hours ago, you said that I was not worth the calories you burned talking to me. And now you're asking for my help merely for your own gains?" He asked in a hiss. Caroline looked pained with a flicker of defiance as Klaus studied her. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again to him.

"Please." She asked in a small voice. Klaus looked at her hard. This was the last night Caroline had to live. She shouldn't die lying on the floor. He kneeled beside her and lifted her head with one hand, then propped her back up on his arm. Then he leaned over slightly and held onto the underside of her legs with the other arm. He lifted her up off the ground, and her head lolled back, opening the wound he gave her more and warranting a slight yelp. Her arm hanging limp from his neck where he placed it, Klaus carried her to the couch, and set her head down on the armrest. He put the rest of her body down gently, and moved her arms to rest on her torso. Klaus looked back up at Caroline and saw the pleading eyes again. Wanting him to do more than just lay her down here. Tyler was winning.

Klaus walked over to the edge of the room and stood against the wall, crossing his arms and staring into the darkness steadily. Kol's death would not be in vain. He was not weak. And Caroline was not going to prove that he was.


	3. 4x13 II

"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." She croaked. Klaus didn't have to look at her so see a scornful look etched into her beautiful face.

"Then you'll die. And Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way." He replied, a frog suddenly in his throat from his first words. It was unfortunate such a beautiful creature had to die, but it was the truth. It didn't matter what Caroline would say to weaken him. Tyler would not win.

"How could you do this to him." She whispered. No reaction. "To his mom." Still no reaction. "To me." She tried for the last time, almost with a snarl. She would've if she were strong enough.

"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom." Klaus replied, staring at the opposite wall in resoluteness.

"I don't believe you." She replied, shaking her head and slowly blinking.

"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil." He said, tears pooling in his eyes. "And I can't help myself." Klaus hissed. ' _You're not even worth the calories I burn talking to you_ ' she'd said. But he would not break.

"No." She said firmly with a strain in her voice. "It's because, you're hurt," Caroline said. Klaus blinked and looked at her. There was an idea that was beginning to surface from before. From their date. "Which means that there is a part of you, that is human." She told him.

His brow furrowed in curiosity and he pushed himself off the wall. He walked towards her and sat down on the table by her, all while keeping his eyes on her face. Curiosity peaked in his mind and he couldn't resist.

"How could you possibly think that?" He asked with venom. Caroline's eyes looked into his. She could see into them, but not as well as she could before. If she had to guess, he was still guarded and angry. Didn't take a genius to figure that out. She looked down at his hand, to find it was hanging over his leg, unmoving.

"Because I've seen it." She replied with a bit more strength, looking back up at him. Klaus stared at her, trying so hard to understand what she meant. She looked away and her eyes softened, hoping he'd give her his blood as the ticket to knowing the answer. But he continued to stay still. She turned back to her anger.

"Because, I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all of the horrible things, you've done." She said, her breath hitched as she drew it in. If she was going to die now, there was no need to keep secrets anymore, even if they were from him.

"But you can't." Klaus guessed, as she continued staring at him. "Can you?" He asked rhetorically. It was something he'd grown to accept. He did bad things, and it didn't matter if she could forgive any of it. She was dying. And he was going to let her.

She could see in his eyes that he wanted her to. He wanted her forgiveness, even though he might never get it. She could see the fear, and the longing and the wishing, all right at the surface.

"I know that you're in love with me." Caroline told him, expecting a retort, if she was wrong. If all this time, she was seeing a Klaus he had wanted her to see, but not the real him. If when he looked at her and he smiled, or he teased her about her Miss Mystic application, he just wanted to get the date going more smoothly to get closer to having another notch in his belt, then what was the point? Nothing would have changed. She'd still die for Tyler. She watched him closely, and saw something in his eyes. But what was it?

The poison was getting closer to her heart, because she couldn't see the look in his eye anymore.

"And anybody capable of love, is capable of being saved." She said slowly, her breath leaving her. Klaus started to fog altogether, and his blurred head moved. Her breath was rattled again for the last time. This was it.

"You're hallucinating." Klaus said, his voice sounding like it broke. But then, her hearing must've been going along with everything else. She tried her best to let out a little laugh, but it came out like a whimper. She closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll never know." She mumbled.

Klaus continued to look away, to regain his composure. She'd struck to the very core of his heart, with those words. Could it be possible? His feelings, whatever they were, for Caroline. Could they be the very thing that save him, make it possible for Elijah to see him as his brother, and no longer something that needs to be fixed whenever he hurts him?

A whimper came, and Caroline shut her mouth. Klaus looked back at her, suddenly fearing what was happening.

"Caroline?" He asked, wanting her to open her eyes. But she kept writhing and whimpering. Like she was drowning, almost. She wasn't fighting it at all, like the other vampires he'd bitten before had. "Caroline?" He prompted again, wanting so much for her to open her eyes. Even if it was in hatred, even if this was just a trick and she was going to use something against him right then to make him give her back her life, he just wanted her to open her eyes.

Caroline stayed silent, and stopped moving. Her face was pointed towards him, almost as if she was in peace. Her beauty mocked him now.

Now he understood. She had used something against him. And in using it, meaning she didn't feel the way he did yet. Yet.

She felt death overtake her, vein by vein, limb by limb. At least she'd loved Tyler. At least he loved her back, and he didn't try to use her. At least she'd fallen in love with a good guy. If she was going to die right now, she was at peace with that. She told him what he needed to hear, and what she knew was true. And that's all that mattered.

Even though Caroline's last breaths were still leaving her, Klaus didn't hear them. He stared down at the ground and then back at her, cursing his existence, cursing himself for ever doing this to her. He would've ripped the world apart right then if anyone else were to blame but him. He sniffed and sighed at himself.

 _There's only one thing to do, isn't there?_ He told himself.

He gripped the back of Caroline's neck, holding himself steady as he felt her head loll back, otherwise he would've crumbled to pieces, he knew he would. Klaus pushed Caroline up to sit and sat behind her on the couch. As Caroline's head lolled to the side, he could see the bite in her neck, then quickly looked away to unbutton the cuff of his sleeve. He didn't need a reminder of how immensely he screwed up.

Klaus quickly pulled his sleeve back with a jerk of his arm, and bit his wrist, feeling his skin part like bones cracking. He felt his blood pooling into his mouth and he sucked it in quickly, then turned to Caroline, looking at her face and putting his wrist in front of her mouth.

Caroline felt something against her lips, and grunted slightly in confusion, what was happening?

Klaus felt her lips touch his skin, and her fangs dropped automatically, down into his vein. He caught his breath in relief; he wasn't too late. He didn't have to kill himself for doing this to her just yet. Caroline's lips pushed against his skin, a little harder, and she fought for his blood. Klaus's eyebrow rose, guiding her into drinking from him.

Caroline opened her eyes again, not certain this was happening. She'd told him, she knew he was in love with her, and now he was pushing the hair on her head back, holding his wrist to her mouth like he was pulling her up from a cliff. She clung to his wrist with one hand, and gulped, hearing Klaus's breath, sounding like a sigh of relief. Her last finger closed over his wrist and she moaned against his skin, feeling herself come back from the dead. He stroked her hair again and she looked away.

So, she was right? The feelings she accused him of, they, they were real. She gulped again and closed her eyes, grateful now for the blood coursing into her mouth and allowing her to heal.

He didn't need to hold onto her for this long. He didn't need to give her this much blood. But this was Caroline. The girl, that he loves. Elijah was right. He had redemption. But it was in this girl, that had just told him a dark secret in his heart even he didn't admit to until right then. That made it a dangerous secret, especially since she just used it against him and won. This couldn't happen again. He needed to keep Caroline safe.

She knew she loved Tyler before. But Klaus was here, he just saved her life. Again. And he just proved, that he was in love with her. That made things so complicated. What was she going to do now, that she had feelings for two different guys, both which loved her back? This was even worse than Elena's problem; Tyler and Klaus weren't brothers so they wouldn't inevitably work their differences out and let her choose. She had to choose by herself, without either of their help. Secretly, even.

But right now, she knew she was falling for him. Klaus. She looked away again and slowly brought her other hand up, moving his hand and she held it, gripping his hand and pulling it towards her. It helped bring more blood into her mouth, but it was more than that. This was the first time that her hand had touched his without something between them. This was important. She stroked his hand with her finger and gulped again.

Klaus felt her hand grip his, but the significance of such a thing was lost to him right then. He knew he had to protect her. He had to keep the knowledge of her existence from any and all of his enemies. His own siblings didn't like Caroline or her friends; it would not end well if he told them of her. Any and all connections to Caroline needed to be protected somehow. Nothing could be traced back to her, and if it did, he would rip its heart out before it even uttered her name. She was his weakness, now. His greatest weakness.

No one would find out.


	4. The Highway Man

The wind was alive among the shadowed trees, and the moon blanketed by yellowed clouds. The road was lit like a pale ribbon from the moonbeams over the purple moors. The highwayman, Nikalus Mikaelson, came riding up the hill.

He wore a French cocked hat with lace at his chin, and a coat of dark red velvet, and soft brown breeches. His black boots were up to the calf. He rode with his pistol butts and rapier hilt twinkling in the moonlight with every step his horse took.

He rode over the cobbled inn yard in the dark, and tapped the shutters with a knuckle, but all was locked and barred for the night. Niklaus whistled a tune to the window, and the landlord's daughter came, their eyes set upon each other's at once. She smiled, and so did he. Caroline, the landlord's daughter, stood there with a dark red love-knot in her long blonde hair, a knot she'd made. He learned of it when he came to visit her in the daylight, when the landlord was not about. Niklaus dropped from his horse, and Caroline opened the door to meet him. He took her in his arms.

"Give me a kiss, love, I'm after a prize tonight." He asked her confidently, and she did so on his cheek. He smiled at her in his arms. "I shall be back with gold before the morning's light, so we can go away together." Caroline grinned.

"Finally." She breathed, and put her head to his shoulder. Niklaus smiled again and ran his rough fingers through her hair.

"If the masters hurry me through the day, then look for me by the moonlight." He told her. She pulled her head up and looked him in the eye with a grin. "I'll come to you by its light, even if hell were to bar my way." He vowed. They went back to his horse and he rose upright in the stirrup, he scant could reach her hand. But he pulled Caroline up beside him on his horse and held her, then she kissed his mouth, and she pulled away to see him blush. She grinned at him again and dropped from the horse, turning around to see him tug at his reins.

"Onward, Theo." Klaus commanded. And then the two galloped away to the west. Half a mile out, Caroline could still see Niklaus's figure clearly. And he stopped Theo to turned around and look at her himself. They smiled and he turned back, driving Theo harder on.

He did not come at dawn, or even at noon. And out of the bronze sunset, before moonrise when the road was dark, King George's red-coat troop came marching up to the old inn-door.

They didn't draw the landlord's attention, but drank his ale. But they gagged and bound his daughter to the foot of her bed. Two of them knelt at the window, muskets at their side in case of danger. For her, there was death at every window and one in particular made her unable to suppress her fear. For Caroline could see, through the window, the road that Niklaus would ride.

They had tied her up to attention, with sniggering jests, they had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast.

"Keep good watch!" One laughed. One kissed her slowly and she clenched her jaw, she could smell the drink on his breath.

"Come on, leave her alone." One muttered. He turned to the boy who Caroline looked on, thankful for his pity.

"What do you say, boy?" The man threatened. The boy looked away and the man sneered. "I thought as much." He reached out to Caroline, and stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. Caroline pulled away. The man didn't appear fazed. He turned to the window and the boy followed him to it.

"Look for me by the moonlight, boy, I'll come by then." Caroline felt fear grip her heart even tighter.

She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held tight.

She wriggled her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat and blood. The knots stretched and strained in the darkness and the hours stretched like years. Then on the stroke of the cold midnight, the tip of one finger touched it. The trigger was in her hold.

Horse hooves rung in the distance. She looked over to the two men standing guard. They weren't at the window any longer. Had they heard it? The silence of their guard didn't give her a clue. Down the lighted road, over the top of the hill, Niklaus Mikaelson came riding. The red-coats stood to attention, not knowing where the rider was coming from. She stood straight and watched Niklaus.

His horses' hooves sounded in the frosty silence, echoing in the night. He came closer, seeing her face. It was like a light, glowing in the moonlight. Beneath the moon, she was an angel in the darkness, and she was waiting for him. Her eyes grew wide for a moment as her eyes connected with his. He slowed slightly, not knowing what was the matter. She drew one last deep breath. Then her finger moved in the moonlight.

Her musket broke the silence.

Her breast shattered in the moonlight and he knew now, she was not alone.

He stared at her body in horror. Her head bowed over the musket which was drenched with her own blood. Caroline, the landlord's daughter, had watched for him in the moonlight, and died in the darkness before him.

He drove the horse back like a madman, shrieking a curse to the redcoats. With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished towards them.

The spurs were red in the bright noon; his coat wine-red, when they shot him down, like a dog, on the highway, and stole his horse. He lay in his blood there, with the lace at his throat, and his eyes open.

Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind howls in the trees, when the moon is a covered by yellowed clouds, when the road is a lighted beside the purple moor, a highwayman they believe is named Niklaus, comes riding to the old inn-door, and a blonde girl comes to the window to meet him.

* * *

I know it's depressing, but I was listening to this song and thought of Klaus, Caroline and Tyler. (Tyler was the boy who defended Caroline briefly.) I didn't know how I was going to write this story until I looked at the lyrics. And even then it took me a minute to realize this was a ghost story. But a ghost story is a ghost story. Even if Klaus is mortal in this story and gets killed, it's still kinda cool for me. I'm paraphrasing and rewriting some things as to make this story sound more real, but other than that it sticks to the song's storyline.


	5. Strangers in the Waltz

_Caroline broke up with Stefan ten years into Elena being asleep, and when ten years had rolled around she went to find Klaus. Camille had died from a werewolf bite when she had been turned to a vampire, and neither Haley nor Klaus could get there in time to save her. Hope was in hiding again. Hayley and Elijah were watching over Hope, and Marcel watched over New Orleans while Klaus was holled up in his room again, missing his young daughter like crazy. Caroline came, and made him break free from his shell._

It had been three years, since Klaus and Caroline became a couple.

Three years since Hope had needed to go into hiding again, and Klaus hadn't seen his brother for three years.

Rebekah was throwing a ball just to keep up appearances and Freya was helping her. Klaus and Caroline had been told they were coming whether they liked it or not. No matter, it was a black tie event. Much like one that Esther had thrown, and they'd first danced together. Caroline still had her blue gown and Klaus convinced her to wear it. Klaus always had his black and white tux. The night's festivities would be much like the first night they had together.

Caroline and Klaus came to the ball a little late, and drew attention to themselves. Rebekah scowled disapproving at them from the balcony, Marcel by her side. Freya stood on the other side of the balcony, observing with a new guy friend. Caroline and Klaus looked at each other, and separated around a large group of witches, humans, vampires and werewolves all talking together. The discussions died down as Klaus Mikaelson walked past them on one side, looking through the crowd to a beautiful blonde in a blue ball gown. The discussions died down on the other side as well, as they stared at the young vampire they didn't know. Her blue eyes were only for Klaus's as well. There was dancing on the far end of the floor, five or six couples dancing the waltz to a violin, a cello and a piano. They moved in a circle, and were in sync.

Five steps past the group they'd drawn the attention of, Klaus held out his hand to the young vampire girl. She reached her hand out to him as well and they started to dance, two steps away from the circle of waltzers.

The dancers stopped as one by one they noticed Klaus Mikaelson enamored with a woman in a blue dress, and she with him. One by one the discussions going on in the room, from the floor to the balcony, ceased as the beautiful couple continued to waltz to the music, which had not noticed them. They seemed uncaring of all the stares, but Rebekah, Freya and Marcel knew Klaus and Caroline had drawn the attention on purpose, much more than the others knew.

Klaus held Caroline's hand softly, she gripped his with a little more care than before, and her hand rested comfortable on his shoulder. Klaus held her tenderly, and although they weren't very close, no one doubted they were in the moment of the dance. He moved her back, she moved him forward, and they went in a circle for minutes, their eyes only upon one another's. Caroline could barely suppress a smile, and Klaus kept gesturing to her with his eyes.

Klaus was almost amazed at how incredible this moment was. The last time they'd danced together, she would've look him in the eye for more than five seconds at a time, and it was with disdain and revulsion. She had held onto Klaus because it was part of the dance, and she wouldn't be caught dead in the scornful disapproving eye of the community. Although it was her disdain that made her look so beautiful when she'd danced with him the first time, she now looked so gorgeous Klaus was proud that she was with him, by his side. She looked at him differently, like she knew him and was grateful she did. Like she loved him. And that fact alone was enough to make this show worth it, if showing up Rebekah wasn't. To the others, they were strangers; Caroline hadn't left the compound with Klaus once. No one even knew who she was, barely. Though that was bound to change. The fact that she was dancing with one of the most feared men in the Quarter raised questions as to why she was important. The fact she was dancing and not merely talking with him at the bar, raised even more questions. And every step they took made the moment even better.

The waltz stopped slowly, and Klaus and Caroline gestured politely to each other, as if they were to part ways and possibly never see each other again. The captive audience applauded, and they went their separate ways again, many continued their discussions while others watched Klaus Mikaelson and the mystery blonde, to see what other surprises would be revealed.

Caroline walked around, trying to find someone she knew, and found a female werewolf she'd befriended while with Hayley. They talked for a minute while Klaus went up the stairs to Rebekah. He looked at her and smiled smugly as she turned to him with an annoyed glare.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked.

"Yes, it was. My little sister, forcing me to go to a ball while I had other more pressing responsibilities that this would take me away from, of course I had to teach you a lesson."

"It only tells everyone you're a good dancer and makes people wonder who Caroline is, if they don't know already." Marcel replied.

"No one knows who Caroline is, Marcellus, and I intend to keep it that way for as long as possible." Klaus replied with a serious face.

"I don't know how that's truthful when you put on this show with her." Freya noted. Klaus gave her an annoyed look.

"That time has now been cut in half, Nik. Caroline's going to be on everyone's mind by the end of tonight." Rebekah said.

"You can bet there'll be vampires tailing her by the end of the week." Marcel agreed.

"Could you be a little more optimistic, please." Klaus protested. "The fact that a beautiful blonde girl danced with me tonight will not raise many questions, merely why she was dancing with me." Klaus replied.

"You're right, what is she doing with you?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, he's a good dancer, for one thing." Caroline said from behind them. Klaus smiled at her.

"Enjoying the party, love?" He asked as Caroline walked in-between Marcel and Rebekah to be by his side, Freya watching her join him.

"Yeah, Abigail's got some intel on Hayley and Elijah. They're moving to Montana with Jackson." Caroline replied.

"How's Hope doing, did she tell you?" Klaus asked

"Nope, but if something were wrong, she would've said Klaus, don't worry." Caroline replied, slipped her arm through his. Klaus would've scolded her for doing so but she was partly hidden by his figure, if anyone was interested in seeing where she was they'd have to look hard. Caroline caught him looking around.

"Could you give it a rest, Klaus?" She scolded him. Klaus turned back to Caroline. "When it gets out about who I am, and who I'm with, I can take care of myself." Caroline told him.

"New Orleans is a bit more dangerous than Mystic Falls, love." Klaus replied.

"I know." She soothed, and Klaus looked away. "But I know a little about defending myself, and, you can teach me. I'm going to have to be out here more helping you guys out anyway." She added. Klaus studied her face.

"Very well." He replied. They looked at each other and shared a smile. Then they looked back at Rebekah and she shook her head at the pair of them. Caroline looked towards Freya, and found she was smiling. But whatever was on her mind, she was keeping to herself.

"Oh my God." Rebekah said in contempt, and Caroline and Klaus grinned at her, taking pleasure. It was a fun night.


	6. Love Never Dies

I don't do the Caroline being pregnant thing, because frankly, I think it's ridiculous. She's a vamp for cryin' out loud, nature ain't gonna find a loophole with her, even if Klaus is the one that slept with her. But in this, I'm going to make her human, because I recently learned that instead of Christine choosing Raoul in Phantom of the Opera like I'd thought, she chose Erik the Phantom. And I was team Phantom, so that made me happy. In wanting to have seen the night that Christine and Erik spent together when she became pregnant, I wanted to write it out so I could see it in my mind's eye. It'd be so cool to see the real thing, but since I haven't found it yet (maybe it's not out there), I thought of Klaroline, as I am obsessed with my ship. And so this is what came of it. I hope you like it :)

Although I would like to say, despite this particular drabble being inspired by Phantom of the Opera n Love Never Dies, it'll be more to Klaroline's lines than Phantom's.

* * *

"Everyone thought you were dead. They thought the spell Bonnie cast worked, and everyone's relieved they didn't die along with you. But for some reason, I wanted to seek you out." Caroline told him. Klaus stared at her in surprise. "Not to declare my undying love for you, God no, but to say goodbye." Klaus looked away. "Tyler and I are running away in the morning. I wanted to find you and say goodbye, cut the ties to the past, forget every memory you and I had." She said. Klaus looked back up at her, his eyes full of betrayal.

"I see. You don't want to have yet another reason to return." He replied.

"Another reason? You don't stay in Mystic Falls for too long anyway, Klaus, did you think I was expecting you to wait for me if I never came to see you?"

"Of course not, I was hiding from everyone though, love, not just you." He replied

"But I still found you." Caroline replied. He sighed.

"You did indeed, love." He said.

"When I opened your coffin out there, you weren't there. That body shackled in chains was gone and there wasn't even a singe mark on the fabric, where the fire was supposed to have burned you." She said in annoyance.

"Well what can I say, I always have a plan. Anytime someone tries to kill me, I'm five steps ahead of them." He replied.

"I know that." She said.

"And yet you still helped them to try and kill me." He hissed at her.

"What was I supposed to do, tell everyone the plan wouldn't work? Sit around and refuse to help because you'd still get away?" She demanded

"Of course, Caroline Forbes is always more concerned with what others think of her than of what she thinks of herself."

"Shut up." She snapped.

"But it's true, isn't it?" He demanded. Caroline glared at him and didn't reply. Klaus stood up and moved to her, she didn't move back but held his eyes. "You were afraid to let yourself show what you already knew. And isn't that also what drove you to seek me out?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." She stuttered, looking away. Klaus stood before her, unmoved. She looked back at him.

"Yes you do." He replied. Caroline searched his eyes and blushed. Klaus smiled.

"Tell me, what did you hope to gain from telling me goodbye, before you and little orphan Lockwood ran away into the sunset together, never to return" Klaus asked her. Caroline studied him.

"What did you think I wanted?" She said rhetorically. "Closure."

"In knowing I was truly gone and you and Tyler could live happily ever after, or in learning that you had to say goodbye to a friend?" He asked.

"You're not my friend." Caroline replied.

"What am I then?" He snapped. She fell silent. "Surely if you came to seek my dead body out, you would've brought another friend here in case I wasn't, you are human after all. Was coming to say goodbye, the only reason, you came?" He asked. Caroline stared hard at him and her expression softened.

"No, it wasn't." She said softly. And before Klaus could utter another word, she'd reached out, and touched his face. Klaus drew an intake of breath in surprise, and slowly, he brought his hand up to hold hers against his face longer. His other hand came up and he touched her face as well, before Caroline came in and kissed him. He kissed her back, his hand falling away from her face. But his other hand that had held hers took her waist and kissed her again.

With each kiss that she gave him, every kiss he gave her, the voice in the back of her mind died down. The fact that Tyler would be waiting for her tomorrow didn't matter as much anymore. Her friends were safe, she knew that. No matter what would happen tomorrow, she had this moment with Klaus. Even with a million things to worry about, she couldn't think of a single one. Klaus's lips were on hers, and she could feel his skin under hers. She could hear his sighs. And she felt her own escape as well. Caroline caressed him, and she felt his hands on her own skin, reveling in the feeling with every minute that she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Or was it the other way around.

"I love you, Caroline." He breathed. "I think I did from the moment I met you."

"I know." She breathed in reply, her hand going into his hair. His lips travelled down her neck and she sighed in reply. She knew right then, she knew it with more certainty than she did about herself. Klaus was good. He was a good man. He wasn't pure, and he wasn't whole, but he was the best he could be. He wanted to be good, and he tried every day to be. That's why she loved him. "I love you too." She said. He groaned and she smiled. She wondered how that felt to him, her saying the words and his lips on her throat as they travelled through.

"Will you still go tomorrow?" Klaus asked her huskily. "Even after this is all over?"

"Who says it has to be over?" She asked in reply "I'd happily be with you for the rest of my life." She breathed. Klaus nipped at her neck with human teeth and she gasped, pulling at his hair.

He sped them into a wall in the cave and even though the breath was knocked out of her, Klaus continued to kiss her like crazy, his hands went everywhere, and she continued to caress him as well. When she got her breath back, they kissed deeply, and soon Klaus's fingers whispered under the hem of her shirt. She pulled his shirt off first and then her own. His mouth landed on hers again and she let his mouth travel back down to her neck, uncaring if he bit her. She reached her hand down to his jeans and unbuckled them as fast as she could.

And then they made love. They made love and every time that they fulfilled their urgent need, Caroline almost thought she could see him with her eyes, even with no moon above them.

Caroline fell asleep after they'd made love their last time. She had buried her head in Klaus's neck and her hand rested on his chest. Though there was nothing to cover their bodies, she didn't feel ashamed. She loved him. It didn't matter who discovered them, if they even did. It didn't matter what happened tomorrow with Tyler. She wanted to stay with Klaus. And she would.

The morning light woke her and she smiled to herself. She looked in front of her and thought she would see his sleeping form next to her, but she didn't. It was just the cave's wall. Suddenly she felt very cold, and self-conscious. She hadn't had a blanket to fall asleep under. Where were her clothes? She looked around and saw they were in a pile almost next to her. There wasn't a note like Klaus usually left. Maybe he'd come back. Maybe he didn't expect her to be awake yet. Caroline quietly and slowly put her clothes back on, and replayed the night before in her head. It was dark in that cave last night. She barely saw his face when she found him. When time progressed, she realized, she would felt Klaus's body under her fingers, she couldn't see him. She'd still sensed that he was good. And it didn't matter what anyone else thought.

When she'd gotten all of her clothes back on and tried to brush her hair out with her fingers to make it look less of a mess than it appeared to be, she travelled outside. There was a note pinned under a rock, flying in the wind. She picked it up and unfolded it.

 _I'm sorry love, but this can't be. You are supposed to be with Tyler, not the big bad wolf._

 _I'm not coming back._

 _I love you, Caroline._

 _Goodbye._

A twig broke and Caroline looked up in hope. Maybe he'd changed his mind. Maybe he knew he was making a mistake.

It was Tyler. Caroline had to hide the disappointment in her eyes. She felt like her heart was breaking.

"You ready, Care?" He asked her as he neared. He looked behind him and Caroline remembered what was happening. They were running away together, because Tyler was a hybrid and he wasn't safe in Mystic Falls any longer.

"Yeah." She replied, and she felt another pang of sadness as she followed Tyler back through the woods.


	7. Love Never Dies Part II

**Ten years later**

Caroline walked into Salvatore mansion, marveling at the place. It'd been ten years since she was in this house. She'd forgotten how beautiful it was. Stefan walked down the corridor and she returned his smile, then hugged him.

"How are you, Stefan?" She asked.

"Oh fine, Damon's still driving me crazy, but at least Elena's keeping him occupied." He replied. She scoffed at him and saw a figure appear from a doorway.

"It is surprising that you and Elena aren't the ones driving Damon crazy any longer." A familiar voice said. Stefan turned back to him, and Caroline's eyes dulled. Standing there, in the doorway, was Klaus. His hands behind his back, in his trademark jacket. He looked at her in hope, and she could see how much he'd missed her.

"Well, turns out I wasn't the one Elena wanted. Could you drop it now?" Stefan asked. Klaus nodded in reply, and his eyes immediately went back to Caroline's, whose eyes never tore themselves away.

 _You left me_. Was all she could think of. Then a small hand tugged on the bottom of her jacket. She turned around and there was Matthew, her son. She picked him up and dropped him onto her hip, smiling at him.

"How're you doing, Matty?" She asked. Stefan walked up to him and held out his hand.

"Hi, Matty, I'm Stefan." He said. Matthew shook it and stared right at him.

"Hi Uncle Stefan, Mommy told me about you." He said in a small voice. Caroline ignored the feeling that she wanted to see what Klaus thought of this small child. She half-hoped that he thought Matty was Tyler's, and she'd moved on from him. But that wasn't true. Matthew was Klaus's son. And sooner or later he'd figure that out.

A moment later Klaus walked down the corridor to them and he looked Matthew in the eye.

"Hello, Matthew." He greeted with a smile. Matthew looked back at him and smiled in return.

"Hi." He replied. Caroline put her son down and Klaus looked down at the boy.

"My name's Niklaus." Klaus said.

"Hi Niklaus." Matthew replied.

"Oh, call me Klaus, young man." Klaus said. Matthew nodded and Tyler came walking in the door.

"All the bags are unloaded." Tyler told her and she nodded. He kissed her and suddenly Caroline wondered if that would affect Klaus. When she broke the kiss Tyler saw Klaus was standing there. His eyes went into danger mode.

"Klaus." He greeted. Caroline looked at Matthew and he looked up at them, wondering what was going on. His father never sounded on guard, especially when he was around. Something was up.

"Stefan" She said, cutting the tension. Klaus looked at her and smiled, she ignored him. "What rooms are open?" She asked. Stefan smiled at her.

"There are a couple open at the top of the stairs, if you want to stay away from the rooms that'll keep you up all night though, I'd suggest going to the end of the hall." Tyler's eyebrow rose, Klaus hid his amusement and Caroline cocked her head.

"That won't help." Caroline muttered in reply, so Matthew wouldn't hear. Five years after Matthew had been born, she was turned. It was a hostage situation demanding Tyler help them, and when he refused, they killed her. What they didn't know, was that Tyler fed Caroline his blood. She wasn't a hybrid, they found that out after she killed the men who took her hostage, but she was indeed a vampire. And Matthew didn't need to know yet.

"Caroline." Klaus called out to her and she turned around, her hands on Matthew's shoulders. "Might I have a word?" He asked.

"Actually we need to get settled in, and help Matty with his room." Tyler replied.

"It'll only take a moment, young Matthew will still get help from his mother." Klaus said. Caroline studied his face, and saw how badly he really wanted to talk to her. She turned back to Matthew and bent down to his eye level.

"Go with your father and pick a room, okay?" She asked. Matthew nodded and Tyler took the role of leading Matthew before him. She looked after Matthew and the man he knew as his father until they'd turned the corner. Stefan left with them. And then she looked at Klaus.

"You've become a vampire." Klaus observed unsteadily.

"You noticed." She replied sullenly. Klaus looked away and then back at her.

"How have you been, Caroline?" He asked. Caroline looked at him incredulously

"How have I been? You mean since you left me." Caroline asked rhetorically

"You know why I left, Caroline." Klaus replied.

"Yes, because you thought I deserved better. But that didn't stop that night from happening, did it?" She asked.

"I wanted to be there with you that night, Caroline, I couldn't help it. I loved you." He protested.

"I loved you too." Caroline replied. Klaus caught his breath.

"And now?" He asked. Caroline's eyebrows rose.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. His stare never wavered.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "From that night on, I loved you. Every day since the day I left, all I could think about was you. I want to know if you feel the same way." He replied. Caroline smiled at him dubiously.

"How can you ask me that?" She asked in return.

"It's a simple enough question, Caroline, do you love me, yes, or no?"

"Yes!" She cried. Klaus caught his breath. "Of course, I love you Klaus, I wouldn't have had sex with you in that cave of all places, if I didn't love you." She replied. Klaus walked to her and she embraced him as he held onto her tightly, breathing in her scent. She missed how his arms felt around her. He'd missed her all the more.

"Is Matthew my son?" Klaus asked, pulling away. Caroline held onto him as he looked her in the eye.

"Yeah, he is." Caroline replied. Klaus could barely suppress a smile as he kissed her. She kissed him back and they hugged one more time. "Tyler doesn't know, by the way. Although if he's listening in right now there's going to be hell to pay when I get up there." She added.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you while you're in this house. No harm will come to the boy, either." Klaus replied, saying it made his eyes light up.

"Oh, since Matty was born, Tyler became a whole new person. His rage doesn't control him as much anymore." Caroline replied. Klaus looked impressed.

"Then no harm has come to my son while in Tyler's care." Klaus asked. Caroline smiled at him as he looked towards where Matthew had gone and smiled.

"Tyler's been a good dad." Caroline assured him. Klaus pulled away and she could see the guarded look in his eyes.

"Are you going to tell Matthew?" Klaus asked. Caroline searched his eyes. "Will you allow me in his life?"

"Of course I will, Klaus, you'll be a good father to Matthew too." Caroline replied. "And Tyler's going to be his dad too." She added. Klaus nodded. Caroline put a hand on his back as he turned to where Matthew disappeared again.

"Hey," She soothed. "he'll love you, Klaus." Klaus looked back at her. "He will. You're his father. Just because Tyler has been in his life this whole time doesn't mean he won't let another dad in his life." Klaus nodded.

"Perhaps you'd like to bring him down here." Klaus asked nervously. "I'm not quite sure Tyler will improve the situation if he is here to witness it."

"Of course." Caroline soothed and rubbed his back once before going up the stairs. She turned a corner and saw the door open that Matty was playing in. Tyler watched over him, and as she drew nearer, he looked at her. He knew. The look of betrayal was written so clearly on his face she almost felt guilty for what she did. Almost.

"Hey Matty." Caroline said, Matthew looked at her and then returned to playing with his toy school bus. "Do you like your room?" She asked

"It's got a big bed!" Matthew replied excitedly, grinning at her. He had so much of his father in his face. She smiled back at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Well, now that you've seen your room, I have one more surprise for you." Caroline said. Matthew grinned at her again and immediately put his school bus down.

Klaus turned around to see Caroline holding Matthew's shoulders, leading him to Klaus. When Caroline let Matthew go, she stood beside her son. Matthew looked up at his mother.

"Where's my surprise?" He asked timidly, turning to his mother. Klaus smiled and knelt down.

"It's a bit complicated, Matty." Caroline replied. Matthew looked at her, ready to listen.

"You know that your daddy loves you very much." Caroline said. Matthew nodded and Caroline brushed a hand through her son's hair. "Tyler, will always be your dad, even if he isn't, your dad. Do you know what I mean?" She asked. Matthew considered it and nodded. Klaus smiled again. How clever his son was.

"Matty, Tyler, isn't your dad. Not your biological one." Caroline said.

"What does biological mean?"

"That when I was pregnant with you, the man that made me pregnant wasn't Tyler." She replied

"Who made you pregnant?" Matthew asked. Caroline considered him. Then she looked at Klaus.

"Klaus, is the one who did." She replied. Matthew looked at him. "He's your father." She said. Klaus looked at him, wondering how he'd react. Matthew then turned to face him.

"You're my dad?" Matthew asked. Klaus smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am, Matthew." Klaus replied. "And it's very nice to meet you."


	8. We are Left Infinitley and Utterly Alone

Klaus stood at the party and Caroline walked away to get a drink. Klaus looked after her, a quiet spark in his eye. His eye immediately caught Stefan's who walked towards him slowly. Stefan was a terrible bluffer; he knew something was up, although Stefan was partly afraid of him.

"She doesn't like me much." Klaus said in a hard tone.

"Are you kidding? She talks about you all the time." Stefan replied

"Where've you been all day?" Klaus asked him, changing the subject

"I've been around." Stefan replied casually, looking at other people talking

"I'm not interested in vagaries, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction," Stefan looked down, which meant Klaus was right. But it didn't matter much to him right now what Caroline's motives were for being nice to him. "now; do you have something to share with me, or shall I compel it out of you?" Klaus asked. Stefan considered him and his confidence grew on his face. Then he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"I broke into your safe to look for the sword." He simply replied. Klaus stared at him.

"Why?" He asked irritably

"Because I don't trust you." Stefan replied, looking him in the eye. Klaus felt surprised.

"I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time, what do you want from me?" He commanded, his voice raising. "A secret brotherhood handshake?" He asked rhetorically. Klaus knew people would want to look at them and wonder what they're talking about. Stefan looked away again.

"I found the letters." Stefan prompted, Klaus smiled. "You've had a few pen pals over the centuries." He noted.

"Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall?" Klaus taunted him. "Like you did?" Klaus leaned in closer to him. "Ripper" He whispered. Stefan lost his footing and looked away, tears in his eyes. Klaus grinned and took a step back. Then he noticed. One of his hybrids was waiting for him. Klaus immediately walked past Stefan, leaving him with his thoughts. He turned back around.

"Lonliness, Stefan" Klaus said, prompting Stefan to turn around and look at him. "That's why we memorialize our dead." Stefan considered him. "There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands. And then we rip it away." Klaus told him. Stefan looked down. "And we're left with nothing." Klaus hissed. Stefan saw that like him, Klaus was beginning to collect tears in his eyes. "So gathering people's letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder. That in the end, we are left infinitely, and utterly, alone." Klaus said.

They both heard the click of heels and Klaus turned around to see his blonde distraction again, holding a red cup. His eyes connected with Stefan's and he looked at the hybrid come to collect him with a genuine smile.

"I think you'll feel differently in a little bit." Stefan said. Klaus's eyebrow rose and he turned to Caroline and blinked in embarrassment, the tears having dried. Caroline smiled at him slightly and Klaus returned it with his eyes, and then went to follow his hybrid.


	9. Your Heart is Purer than you Believe

I don't remember how I thought of an Originals and OUAT crossover...maybe when I was thinking of all the fandoms I'm in joining together and watching the world explode after. But I thought of Klaus meeting Rumplestiltskin. Whether the dude's a coward or not, when he's faced by the almighty hybrid, that'd be amazing to see.

* * *

It was in the middle of a fight with a vengeful werewolf when Klaus noticed a portal. It appeared out of thin air, turned purple and black in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell is that?" Caroline yelled. Klaus whirled around.

"How the bloody hell should I know?" He yelled in reply, over the wind.

"Wherever it goes," The werewolf yelled, Klaus's attention snapped back to him "you're going." He said. And in a quick movement he pushed Klaus into it, then grabbed Caroline from the back of her head, a fistful of hair in his hand, and pushed her through as well.

Klaus landed on his stomach in a forest, groaning from the height he fell. Then he saw where the portal was standing, twenty feet above him. Soon, Caroline fell through as well, and Klaus caught her. They grunted at the brunt force and slowly got up to stand on their feet. They looked back up at the portal and watched it close so forcefully they had to lean on each other to keep from falling over again

"Where are we?" Caroline whispered, her hair in a disarray. Klaus looked her over and found the werewolf had grabbed her by the hair, and his hand had been bloody. He reached out and gently made her blonde hair look decent again, rubbing the scalp tenderly.

"I don't know, love." Klaus replied, and Caroline looked at him in discomfort. He looked her over again. "What?" He asked

"It was because of you that this happened, Klaus." Caroline accused. He took a step back.

"Now hang on a minute-"

"If you hadn't made so many enemies over the centuries, no one would've been able to overpower you now." She snapped.

"I didn't even know this kind of magic existed, Caroline." Klaus protested. "If I'd known I would've thrown my enemies through into another world, one by one." He joked, smiling. She glared at him.

"It isn't funny, Klaus." She said severely. "Now that we're stuck here, Elijah, Rebekah, Freya; they don't know where you are and they won't be able to figure it out. They won't be able to tell Hope where you went." She told him.

"If my siblings have any skill in interrogation I'm sure they can draw the truth out." Klaus replied defensively

"And what about the people I care about?" She asked. Klaus started to glare at her. "What about Elena and Stefan, hell what about Bonnie? They won't be able to reach me now." She snapped

"What, are you talking a matter of reception?" He replied sarcastically. "Go ahead and check your bloody phone, see if the bars aren't reaching all the way up."

"Klaus, just shut up." Caroline said.

"Seems that you're having a bit of trouble, dearies." A voice came from before them. They turned to see an older man with a cane a few yards from them, standing in front of a younger woman who viewed them suspiciously. "What seems to be the trouble?" He asked. Caroline stepped forward.

"We got thrown through a portal, into this land." Caroline explained. The man nodded and the woman looked a little more kindly at them. "What is this place?" She asked, coming towards them a bit more, and looking around.

"This place, is called the Enchanted Forest."

"As in where all the fairytale creatures live?" Klaus asked. The man nodded

"So you've heard of it." The man replied.

"Heard of it? Sorry to have to tell you but those are all fairytales, and you certainly don't have a cape or a steed." Klaus noted

"Well, princes have the capes. I'm not a prince." The man replied. He gestured behind him. "But she's a princess, will that suffice?" He asked

"Don't antagonize him, Rumple." The woman cautioned.

"Listen to your girl, mate, you don't know who you're dealing with." Klaus warned. Caroline whirled around on him and fixed him with a glare.

"Really? Five minutes in and you're making threats?" She scolded him. Klaus shot her an annoyed look.

"I hate to get on your bad side, but I'm siding with your girl, dearie." The man said.

"I'm sorry, who, are you?" Caroline asked. The man looked at her.

"Rumpelstiltskin." The man replied. Klaus and Caroline looked him up and down and then looked at each other. He looked nothing like a little elf that they'd read about in fairytales, but then he looked like an imp. Just with the face. He had long scraggly hair that was turning grey, and it fell over his face to make him look slightly innocent. His nose was long and pointed, he had kind brown eyes and he leaned on a cane, while wearing clothes that looked in-between a peasants' clothing and a witches'.

"If you're Rumpelstiltskin, who's she?" Caroline asked.

"I'm Belle." The woman introduced herself, and came closer to Rumpelstiltskin. Klaus looked at Caroline again and Caroline went back to stand by Klaus's side.

"Since when does Rumplestiltskin, the man who makes deals with a secret name, have a beautiful woman as his girlfriend?" Klaus taunted him, Caroline looked at him as well. Rumplestiltskin stared him down with a glare.

"Watch your words, dearie." He snarled.

"Why should I, are you going to beat me to death with your cane?" Klaus taunted again. Rumple walked up to him and they stood almost nose to nose, only Rumplestiltskin was a few inches shorter than Klaus. Rumple jabbed his hand into Klaus's chest and one moment the hybrid's eyes were full of danger, the next , surprise. Caroline gasped and put her hands to her mouth, looking terrified. This magic man was going to kill Klaus, after the five minutes she'd been in New Orleans with him. Talk about bad timing. Rumple ripped Klaus's heart from his chest, but in surprise, Caroline stared at a glowing, plastic-looking heart, that was pink and white, and a little red. Klaus stared at it too, falling to his knees beside Caroline. He wasn't dead. Oh thank God he wasn't dead.

Rumplestiltskin looked at Klaus's heart, and saw that the white was glowing, pulsing, to counter the red parts of his heart periodically. He looked down at the strange man.

"You're fortunate, dearie." Rumple told him. "It's not often I find a heart that has white pulsing at its core."

"What does that mean?" Caroline managed to reply.

"Truly, I do not know. I was told once, but it was wiped from my memory."

"Wait, you lot of fairytale people can get your memory wiped?" Klaus asked. Rumplestiltskin looked at him.

"It happens a lot." He replied. Then he turned to Caroline. "But when my heart was cured of its darkness, the first thing it glowed was white. It was blinding, as Belle told me once." He replied. He turned back to her. "But if I were to hazard a guess as to why the white is appearing in such a way, I suspect it's because of love, and being loved in return." He said. Belle smiled at him. Caroline looked down at Klaus. Maybe he wasn't as dark as he seemed.

Klaus looked back up at her and she held out a hand for him to get back up on his feet. He took it and continued to stare at her.

"I'm still alive." Klaus breathed. She nodded and stroked the side of his face with her free hand, staring back at him happily.

"Yes, you are." She replied with a smile. Klaus turned back to Rumplestiltskin and gasped when the man shoved his heart back in his chest. Caroline pressed her hand over the hybrid's chest and watched him in case he fell again, wanting to be strong enough to keep him from doing so.

"How was I able to still live when you pulled my heart from my chest?" Klaus asked after a minute, the pain ceasing.

"Simple. In our world we can take people's hearts and yet they still live." Rumple replied.

"But how do they die? Does, anyone, die?" Caroline asked.

"Yes they do. But in order for them to die if the heart is taken, the heart is crushed in one's hand, into dust." Rumplstiltskin explained. "It's a trick I learned over the centuries, but now, I have learned to do without that kind of punishment."

"Such a boring life you must lead." Klaus noted. Without thinking, he looked over to Caroline and she gave him a look. It didn't matter how long they'd stay in that world, as long as she was by his side.


	10. Was it Worth it?

Caroline stood in the dress Klaus loaned her, and looked out to the door, wondering when he was going to come in. This is almost like the ball all over again. Klaus had loaned her this dress, and she was sure there was going to be some compliment on how beautiful she looked, while he danced with her. He'd want to talk when she didn't. But dancing here, only with him and without any judgment; everything felt perfect.

The door opened and she saw him come in. The look he had as he took in her image said all the words she assumed were to also come out of his mouth. But he didn't speak. For once, he didn't say anything. Maybe because he could see in her face the opposition to him doing so. But as he came closer to her, and they turned together, her facing the wall adjacent to the door, she closed her eyes and wondered at what new adjectives were going through his mind.

They'd fallen together in dance as if it were the most natural thing in the world, his hand on her waist, her arm strapped to his shoulder, and their other hands clasped.

This was the first time their hands touched in a way that was less than symbolic and more than simple gratitude. He had taken her hand in both of his the day she'd helped him rid himself of Silas's compulsion. But his hands were slightly shaking still from the pain and the anger he'd omitted, and they were sweaty. And so she didn't know how rough his hands actually were. Thousand-year-old hands were unlikely to be anything else, she supposed, unless you were Elijah Mikaelson.

As they swayed, quietly, Caroline's head rested on his, and she pulled his hand that was resting on her waist to envelope her more in his embrace, she could feel the sleeve of his jacket on her bare arm, and his hand rested lightly on the small of her back.

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed in Caroline's scent, gripping her soft hand tighter and letting himself be lost in the moment. It felt as if, with her, he was safe. Just as she was safe with him. When the world was put into her perspective, it wasn't so evil any longer. It was just something you had to deal with. Otherwise you could enjoy it. Like he did when he was younger. Even with the evil that lurked mere days from him.

She smiled to herself because she was dancing with Klaus, and gripped him tighter, knowing this moment could last forever.

But it didn't. He had to leave before anyone would notice him. But they held eachother tight for another moment before Klaus held a promise in his eyes, that this wasn't the last time they would dance.

And like that he was gone.


	11. You Look Like You're in Need of Comfort

This is a lot like the original episode, but do bear in mind that I changed one or two things for the ending to be believable.

* * *

"I just wanna see where we are." Caroline protested

"You know when we split up; you did have the option of going with Stefan." Klaus replied wearily.

"Yeah and leave Bonnie's life in your hands, fat chance." She said. "Do you even know how to read a map?"

"Yes, and do you know who taught me? My friend Magellan." He snapped

"Wow, you had a friend." She replied and he rolled his eyes. Luckily it was dark, and she had refused to walk beside him, so she couldn't see. "Was he drawn to your darkness too?" She taunted him

"Actually, I was referring to Damon and Elena when I said that but clearly it struck a chord with you." Klaus snapped again.

"That's because it's not true!" Caroline protested. "There is no allure to darkness." She stated.

"Really" Klaus replied, turning around and making her skid to a stop. "So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things, for some reason, cares only about you?" He asked. She stared hard at him and didn't say anything. "You're more like Elena than you care to admit." Klaus said.

"She says that she sees the good in Damon. Or at least she did when her humanity was still on." Caroline replied slowly. "But what good can I see in you." She asked rhetorically. Klaus stared at her. If she wasn't trying to stand her ground, she would've noticed how his face had contorted, hurt by her words.

"We're here." He said, and she looked away. "Although judging by the lack of witches, here is not the correct location."

"They're linked, Bonnie's gonna kill them." Stefan said

"Not if the witches kill her first." Klaus prompted, and shoved Stefan into a tree, pinning him to it.

"Klaus, we need to save her." Caroline whispered hurriedly.

"How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them and then Silas, gets what he wants." Klaus replied almost casually. Stefan had been staring at him, and his glance turned to Caroline. Caroline caught his eye then turned to the witches, who were gathered in a circle, fires lit by their magic; and her best friend, laying down in the middle. Being controlled by Silas.

"Spirits! Free her soul. Free her from darkness!" The witch kneeling behind her called out, tightly holding a dagger pointed at Bonnie. Bonnie yelped. And then shrieked. Her cry sounded through the forest. She writhed in place, and Caroline stared at the scene, wanting so badly to do something. Klaus stood there beside her, almost calmly staring. Caroline sped to the witches' side, and pulled the dagger to sink it into the witches' heart.

The witch screamed in pain.

Klaus who was standing idly by, roared.

One by one, the witches fell, their fires extinguishing as their lives ended.

The forest was dark again, as the last witch fell.

Caroline looked around again. Klaus stared at her, Stefan stared at Bonnie who lay still on the ground. Caroline back and started to lose her calm.

"Bonnie." Caroline said, and hurried to her side. Bonnie's eyes were closed, blood running out of her nose. She opened her eyes, and she looked possessed still.

"The triangle is complete." Bonnie said, almost blissfully. Caroline looked her over. Why hasn't she gotten unpossessed yet?

Klaus shoved the shovel into the ground near the spot the witches had died.

"There," Klaus said, looking over his shoulder at Caroline, who sat nearby. "twelve graves for twelve witches." He turned to her and rolled down his sleeves. "Like it never happened." He reached for his jacket. "Only, it did happen," He flung the jacket around and started to put it on. "now Silas has everything he needs to open the gates to hell on earth." He said, pulling his jacket fully on. Caroline kept looking down. She felt as bad as she suspected he wanted her to. She looked up to him.

"You were just gonna let Bonnie die?" She asked venomously.

"I know arithmetic isn't your strong point, but one is still less than twelve." Klaus replied, coming toward her. She got up from her seat

"Yeah but that one, is my best friend." She protested

"Tell yourself whatever you need to so you can sleep at night." Klaus replied sarcastically, smirking at her. Caroline's eyes dropped and she could see the witches around her again.

"I just killed twelve people." She whispered. Klaus's sadistic smirk left in a second and he studied her in concern. Caroline breathed in and out harder, trying to keep her brave face on in front of him. It wasn't working.

"Hey" Klaus murmured to her lightly. His hands rested on her shoulders. If her eyes weren't fogged she would see the same Klaus that was falling in love with her, right in front of her. "Hey" He said again, prompting her eyes to come up to his. "It's alright love, I'm here." He said, opening his arms to her. Slowly, hesitantly, he was watching every movement in her face. Hoping she'd believe him this time, hoping she'd let him be there for her this time. Caroline numbly leaned in and put her head against his jacket shoulder. Klaus stared in surprise and held her. Her sobs became louder and she gripped his jacket. He pushed her hair back and rested his chin on her head.

"Shh, shh, it's alright love, it's all going to be fine." He murmured over and over, and rested his head against hers. He held her tighter and she sobbed for a while longer.


	12. I Intend to be Your Last

Caroline tossed her graduation robe on the chair and held her hand there for a moment to keep it from slipping. The sound of the fabric was replaced by footsteps coming towards her. And she knew who it was. She smiled faintly and turned around to see Klaus looking at her. He glanced away in thought, and looked back at her with the same look. She faced him and took a couple steps towards him, their motions as easy and smooth as a pair of long-time friends.

"How'd you get here so fast?" She asked affectionately. Klaus kept walking towards her.

"I was already on my way." He replied, to which she raised her eyebrows, impressed. He went into his jacket to pull something from an inside pocket. "I received your, graduation announcement." Klaus got it out and read it; it seemed, for the hundredth time. "Very subtle." He added, feigning being impressed. Caroline closed her eyes and smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I assume you're expecting cash?" He asked with a grin.

"That, or a mini fridge." Caroline replied, smiling back in reply.

"I had considered offering you a first-class ticket to join me in New Orleans." Klaus said. She gave him a look and looked away, switching her stance. She wasn't ready. She was scared. "But I knew what your answer would be." He added, reading her face with sympathy. "So I opted for something I knew you would accept."

Caroline lifted her chin and smiled at him, watching his face. She looked harder at him, seeing what he was about to say was hard. Klaus glanced away for a moment.

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls." He admitted. Caroline looked at him in shock.

"What?" She breathed. She couldn't figure out if she felt good about that or not. Pictures of him flashed in her mind, one by one. She'd have to explain herself to him when he returned, and that would be hard. She continued to watch him as he cataloged her reaction. He looked away.

"He's your first love." He began, and his eyes went back to her and he smiled slightly in assurance that he wasn't lying. She looked away, and felt like she should say something to keep up their friendly banter. But for the life of her, she couldn't think of what to say. She started to feel happy. She'd be able to see Tyler again, Klaus had made her happy. All the while she felt his eyes on her face. "I intend to be your last." He told her, smiling again and waiting for her to look back at him. She did, her mouth frozen smiling, the pictures of Tyler flashing in her mind all disappearing at once. Caroline's smile faded and she closed her mouth, but not because she wanted to tell him it was never going to happen. She accepted his words as they came. "However long it takes." Klaus added.

He knew this, what they had, was fun, and he wanted to keep this. Wanted to keep her friendly banter, wanted to keep her smile and happy looks. But he also knew things that were worth it, were worth fighting for, and he was about to begin. Caroline's face changed. She looked endearing, and with the wind blowing her hair, she looked so beautiful he wanted to kiss her. He took a step in and touched her arm, his eyes zoning in on her cheek. Klaus kissed her quickly enough, fearing that she would take a step back or run, because she always did. But this time, she never moved. Klaus pulled back slowly, studying her face up close, and as he pulled further away, he could see her mouth, but stood straight again before she thought he would kiss her there. When he looked back in her eyes, he saw more there than he'd ever seen. Her eyes stared full-on into his, and her mouth was set in a small smile. In fact Klaus saw something in her eyes that assured her, he would be waiting for her, that she wouldn't be casting him aside as soon as he left. Hope.

She heard those words clearly, and didn't feel like she needed to analyze them. How else could 'I intend to be your last love however long it takes' be construed? Caroline wanted to tell him that he shouldn't wait. That if he does, she'd do something like annoy the crap out of him or something to make him regret ever saying those words. She didn't want to go to New Orleans, where he'd obviously be. She wasn't ready; she didn't think she'd ever be if she wasn't right now. And she didn't deserve him waiting. Klaus should be waiting for a thousand year old hottie who knew how to make him happy in every single way. She didn't think she was right for the part. But as much as those thoughts went through her mind, she didn't open her mouth. She didn't even try. Because some part of her knew, that one day she'd be ready. Even if she wasn't.

"Congratulations, Caroline." He said, staring into her eyes. He wanted to memorize that look in her eyes and keep it hidden in his mind forever. As soon as she started to react, he saw her eyes still held that look, but it was a little more now. The hope had turned into something he'd seen before, otherwise his breath would catch. The very thing she'd been denying for so long.

Love.

She loved him.

Caroline started to genuinely smile and he smiled back, as she laughed nervously. Klaus turned away slightly and she moved with him.

"Let's get out of here." He said. Then they started walking down the aisle of the graduation audience. Caroline hooked her arm around his. "Before twelve, angry hybrids," he looked around the stands for one of his hybrids crouching in the shadows, or stands on the seat waiting to spring "decide to pick a fight." Caroline scoffed and they walked together down the aisle, to the front of the school.


	13. Originals 2x07

_I'd trade all my tomorrows_

 _For just one yesterday_

"I want to help you defend her." Ansel said, stepping in and reaching out for his son's face. Klaus gripped his father's hand and stared in his eyes.

"I believe you." Klaus replied. "But love is what Esther twists." Klaus said, gnashing his teeth, and had to keep his mind thinking on this thought. "She will take the best of your intentions and she will use them, to get to my little girl." Klaus said, begging this man he wished he had more time with to understand what he was about to do. He gripped his father's hand and his father's fingers closed over Klaus's, looking at their hands clasped. Klaus continued to stare at him, to memorize how this man was. Ansel looked back up at his son, wondering what his son was planning to do. Klaus raised his chin high, to meet his father's eyes again.

"You waited too long, before you came to rescue me." Klaus said, his voice barely a whisper, until his resolve was firm. He let go of his father's hand and passed him, the man's face riddled with questions. Klaus walked off a few paces and kept staring out across the bayou. "I won't make the same mistake with Hope." Klaus said, looked down, and pulled the sword his father had been using out of the ground. Ansel quickly turned around, and Klaus looked at the man, seeing fear and confusion and love and sadness in the man's eyes. He would not deter him from the course he'd chosen.

"No."Ansel said. Klaus came towards his father, fighting the tears from forming in his eyes. "No, Klaus." Ansel said. He opened his mouth to speak again. "I know you. You are not capable of this." Ansel said. Klaus couldn't blink, as his adrenaline pumped.

"That's the first lie you've told me." Klaus replied, trying to keep his voice steady. He raised the sword and slashed at his father, cutting a deep wound across and over his father's chest. Ansel looked down at his wound, and Klaus did the same, hardly believing what he'd done.

He hurt his father.

He just mortally wounded his father.

Klaus dropped the sword and Ansel looked up at him, so hurt by what Klaus had just done. As he began to fall, Klaus rushed to him and caught him, soaking his shirt with his father's blood. He gripped the back of Ansel's head, not wanting to believe this was happening. He'd just found his father again, and despite every attempt to keep him away, Ansel kept coming back to his blood, to his son. This was how he was repaying him.

They fell to the ground on their knees, and Klaus held his father's head as he looked at him in his face, letting go. His only loving parent was dying. How could he do this to his father?! Ansel continued to look into his sons' eyes as Klaus rested his head on the ground, his fingers still laid on his father's face. Ansel tried to touch his son's face again, but Klaus looked away, beginning to lose all control of his emotions. Tears rolled down his face, he breathed hard, and felt his tears beginning to cease. The last of his tears fell, and Klaus's resolve became firm again. He had to do it. Hope wouldn't be safe if Ansel had still been alive.

"I spent the day with my father." Klaus said, keeping his eyes down. "My real father." Elijah looked down, sitting, wondering what that must've been like.

"Esther brought him back from the dead, believing he could convince me to renounce vampirism." Klaus held something as he approached Elijah, something he'd learned his father had possessed, when he was alive the first time. He couldn't get the sight of his dying father's face out of his head. "The thought of what I could be, had I been raised by him." Elijah looked up at him. "Had I been nurtured. This was his." Elijah looked down at it, and took what Klaus handed him. Klaus turned around before Elijah opened it, and took steps away.

Elijah took a surprised breath in as he held in his hand, a portrait of a younger Klaus, his blond hair straight, a mop over his forehead, and in his old clothes.

"He knew about Hope." Klaus added, his voice getting higher, his eyes clouding again. He could see his father's face again. _"I want to help you defend her."_ He'd said. Elijah shut the notebook and rose to his feet. His shock was written all over his face, as he wondered why the man hadn't said anything before. If Esther truly wasn't controlling him. "I wanted to trust him more than anything in the world. I- I wanted to, but..." He shook his head and looked away again, trying to regain control of his tears. He's killed his only loving father. The father that could've helped his daughter, could've been an amazing addition to his family. He could've met Elijah, and Rebekah. And Caroline

"I couldn't be sure. And, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her, because of my selfish desire for a father. So, I killed him." He said in spite. he wasn't sure if the disdain behind his words was for Esther or himself. "Without hesitation. I killed him." Klaus added. He stared at Elijah, blinking away any notion of tears, as he waited for what his big brother would say. Elijah looked down at the notebook and then thought of the right words, that would help his brother. It was easy.

"You killed him for Hope." Elijah replied simply. Klaus continued to stare at him, questioning if he truly meant what he said. Elijah moved to him, still holding the notebook. "That more than anything, should be your consolation, brother." Elijah said. He gripped the back of Klaus's head, and Klaus tried to stop himself from crying again.

"Thank you, brother." Klaus replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I think I need to be alone." He added, tears forming again. He gripped the back of Elijah's neck as well, and they touched foreheads for a minute, before Klaus let go and left the room. Elijah watched him, and then went in search of his phone. When he found it, he went through his contacts, until he found the name. He brought it to his ear, looking to the door still. It picked up.

"Yes, hello, I need you to come here, now." He said. The other voice replied. "Good. I'll help you find him when you arrive."

Klaus put another layer of brown on the hair. Ansel's appearance was starting to come together. He'd gotten halfway through, a sunset would be painted in behind him.

Then a different heartbeat from Elijah's, or Rebekah's, or Hayley's came to the door, along with a soft knock. He turned around slowly, gripping his paintbrush. Had the grief of losing his father turned him mad so fast? Or was she truly here? His eyes laid on hers, and his heartbeat became inconsolable. She looked back at him in sympathy. As if she knew what had happened to him just hours ago. A million questions went through his mind. How was she here, now? What had happened in her life that made her look this strong, or was it something else? Was she here to stay?

She walked into the room, without saying a word, her eyes sparkling in love for seeing his face and yet sad, for seeing his own sadness. Damn it all, if she was just a symptom of his grief, he didn't care. He held onto her as she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her hair and felt the happiness he hadn't known since Hope had been born, since he saw Caroline last. At this, he felt his chest contract, and his sobs begin to make sound. Caroline closed her eyes, and rocked the hybrid back and forth as he cried into her hair, hoping she wouldn't have to take a shower to wash out the snot before leaving. Klaus gripped her tighter, and cried even harder.

He killed him. He killed him. He killed him. It was for Hope, it was to protect Hope but he killed him. Oh God, he killed him.

"How did you come here so fast?" He asked. Caroline thought about the answer, and smiled.

"I was already on my way." She replied. He smiled at the words and pulled away a little.

"Did Elijah tell you of my father's passing over the phone?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No, when we were searching for you, he told me. When you needed me before, you called me. Even though it was fifteen million messages." Caroline replied. Klaus looked down.

"Yes, if it weren't for your giving your number to me after our date, Elijah wouldn't know it either." Klaus replied, smiling. Caroline smiled as well.

"We're getting off-topic, Klaus." She scolded and he looked away. "What was your father like?" She asked. "Your birth father?" Klaus looked into her eyes.

"He was a good man. Honorable. Fiercely loyal." Klaus started walking and so did she. "A great leader." He added. "He could strike your heart with love or make one wonder if they had what it took to defeat him."

"So you are like him then." Caroline replied. Klaus smiled at her and stopped walking.

"Esther had forbade him from seeking me out. But he did anyway, in his wolf form. He knew I would need him when I became a wolf." He said. She nodded and caressed his shoulder. He let her do so for a minute, looking down.

"What was your last good memory of him?" She asked. Klaus looked back up at her and she tried to read his face.

"Right before I killed him, Caroline." He replied. She pulled him to her and hugged him again. "He told me he knew my daughter was still alive."

"Your daughter's still alive?" She asked. Klaus stared at her as they let go, nodding. "How is she?" She asked softly

"She's in hiding. With Rebekah." Klaus replied.

"How did your father know you daughter was alive?"

"Well that's the thing about wolves, love. We know our own blood." Klaus said, guiding Caroline into another room. "And he told me when he changed again, he was being drawn to her, away from New Orleans." He said.

"Is that why you had to kill him?" Caroline asked. He continued to stare at her and nodded. She nodded as well in understanding. "I get it then." She said.

"You do?" He asked. She stared at him.

"It was for your daughter, Klaus. Killing a man you learned to live without, verses your baby daughter getting killed for some, whacked out reason...you picked the lesser of two evils." She explained. Klaus smiled at her and she took his face in her hands. "You should finish your dad's portrait, and show it to her when she's older, tell her stories of her grandfather. Everything you can remember." Klaus nodded and she took her hands from his face, and kissed his cheek.

"Can you stay?" He asked. Caroline gave him a look.

"No." She admitted reluctantly. He looked down. "But I'll come back." She added, he immediately looked back up at her. "Maybe next time, for good."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. When he pulled back, Caroline was staring at him again.

"Safe travels, Caroline." He said. She smiled at him and left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Caroline had a good idea, telling Hope about Ansel. Just because she'd never meet her real grandfather doesn't mean she couldn't know him.

It was a start, to filling the hole Ansel's death had left in his heart.


	14. My OTP Rushing at Eachother

I titled this this way because I watched a Steroline vid with Caroline and Stefan coming to meet eachother in a kiss, one of the comments was 'omg my otp is rushing at eachother'.

Had to fix that, didn't I?

I do apologize for the sucky ending, I'm not good at smut still.

* * *

Caroline came down the hallway, dressed as an angel, and looked in the room she was going to turn into. She was meeting Stefan at the party, this was where he said he'd be. But instead of Stefan standing there, looking at her, it was the one person who shouldn't be there.

Klaus.

The black leather jacket, the easy-going posture, the look in his eye.

He didn't know she was here.

Well, that made all the difference.

Caroline rushed toward him and he did the same, catching her waist as they kissed, hard.

"Do you want to know why I'm here?" He asked in gaining a breath.

"Right now, I don't care." She replied, and pushed him against the wall. Klaus looked at her as she continued kissing him.

"I always said you were beautiful, now you're angelic." He said. Caroline pressed him harder against the wall.

"No talking, Klaus." She huffed, and pulled his shirt off. Klaus gripped her and they were off the wall.

"Very well." He replied, and sped them to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.


	15. How I Met My Soulmate

Caroline Forbes is a hundred year old vampire. Klaus Mikaelson never came to Mystic Falls, nor has she ever heard of him, which means Finn and Kol are still alive. She only meets Klaus accidentally. Cue the magic.

Caroline threw her head back, her blonde hair falling back on her shoulders, and she looked around. No bulls were chasing her. Of course they couldn't, because of her vamp speed, but somebody must've seen that.

Is it really her fault though? Someone should've label the stupid thing 'bull's ring' and not hidden it under a damn tarp.

She stood up quickly and pulled her jacket down, storming off to find her hotel room. Who knows how long she'll have to hide out this time.

It's been ninety years since she's become a vampire. She was celebrating the anniversary, and no one wanted to tag along. They had to deal with the next 'Stefan Salvatore' problem. Yeah, problem with his hair. Elena and Damon were long dead now; Stefan was keeping an eye on their children and grandchildren now. Bright side though, Enzo turned Bonnie. At least Bonnie could've come with.

She went through a small intersection that would definitely be frequented by the locals, if not very learned tourists. A man knocked into her shoulder and she spun around to yell at him. But what she didn't expect was a group of laughing boys who would probably drunkenly yell back. The man who'd knocked into her met her eyes with a carefree grin.

"Watch where you're going, alcoholic." Caroline scolded.

"I am not an alcoholic, I am a drunk. There is a vast difference." He replied, slurring his words, the younger man beside him that was leaning on him and helping him do the same laughed way too hard at the reply.

"Whatever." She said and turned around.

The drunken brunette eyed her as she walked away from him and his brother leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." The man said. His brother looked at him with a scowl only a sibling could pull off and they turned around to go run with the bulls. Those bulls were in for a surprise.

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed in the Spanish hotel room, wondering if she should send Bonnie a postcard. Of course Bonnie would reply, but she'd also ask for help in the latest Stefan crisis and Caroline had had enough for a while. That guy sure knew how to get in trouble, even if it wasn't Damon's fault to begin with.

Then she decided she needed a drink to stop thinking about Stefan and what she was irresponsibly leaving behind in Mystic Falls. But how to get out there without attracting attention?

Compulsion and bribery. Those were always the best.

She swung her legs off of her bed and got downstairs, seeing a riot outside her hotel. She went to the man behind the counter.

"What's going on?" She asked

"It's the men who ran with the bulls yesterday madam, they were going too fast, it wasn't fair." The man explained in his Spanish accent. Caroline's eyebrow went up.

"How fast were they going?" She asked. The man looked away and put his hands up.

"I cannot say..." He began

"Tell the truth." Caroline ordered, her pupils contracting and expanding.

"Faster than any regular human. It was superspeed." he replied. Caroline nodded.

"Forget I did that to you." She replied, and he blinked, smiling at her.

"But the bright side madam, is that you do not have to go out today. They will not come in, and they will not pick a fight unless provoked." He explained. Caroline smiled.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful." She replied.

"Of course, madam." He said and went back to his work.

Caroline left the hotel and sped away before any of the rioters saw her, coming to a stop near a bar. Before going inside she saw the counter and aimed for a seat where she would be able to see if something bad started to happen.

She took a seat at the corner and ordered a whiskey shot, then downed it and asked for another.


	16. Klaroline Dance

Her hand was holding his when he made the move to twirl her. She did so, and loved how her red dress picked up and flew. He liked it too, smiling with her and pulling her to him. Caroline put her head to his shoulder, nestling her nose against Klaus's neck as they took each other's hand and started to slow dance. She picked up her head but kept her eyes closed as Klaus took her in. His arm wrapped around her fully, guiding them in a slow circle and without knowing whose forehead leaned in first, his brooder forehead was pressed against hers, the guilt and trouble of the years hadn't left one mark yet.

Someone else would've noted how many years were between them. But somehow, the thousand years weren't that important to either of them. It made their life an adventure; when old things came back from the past, and information from the past was useful to problems right now. But other than him being more knowledgable in some areas than her, they were equals.

Hope, Josie and Elizabeth slept upstairs in adjacent rooms; the one night Caroline didn't have to worry that they'd be up and watching their mom and mommy's old love dance together. And Hope was sleeping soundly in her small bed. It certainly made things easier.

Klaus leaned away from Caroline and spun her again, this time, surprising her with pulling her back to his front. Their arms wrapped around eachother and they just stared out into nothing. Somehow this felt right. This felt safe. And it felt as if they could stand here, like this, for as long as they wanted to. No matter how many minutes, hours or years passed by. No problems would arise, Hope and the twins would not need them, no one, would need them. As long as they stayed liked this.

Sometime during the night, they heard a stirring in the twins room and went to check on them; Klaus had grown somewhat attached to the girls just as Caroline was. And when it was discovered that Josie and Elizabeth were still asleep, they went to Klaus's bedroom and fell asleep together as well. In the same position under the covers as they had been down on the ground floor.

It still felt right.

It still felt safe.

It still felt like it could go on forever.

And even though it didn't, it was something both of them treasured.


	17. Hallelujah

Their kisses were passionate; fire and gasoline burning brighter with every new clash of lips. Klaus felt his body rolling over to lie on Caroline's; his shirt off, her only in her short sundress which had gone up above her hips in the scuffle. His hand gripped her face, the other one wrapped around her waist to keep her against him. She didn't seem to mind being on the bottom; her hands staying on the sides of his face.

He never thought he'd have this again. Love. Loving a vampire who just started out as a vampire, much less one as young as she was. He'd loved Tatia, but lost her to Elijah. He'd loved Aurora, and learned of heartbreak by her hand. Also, inadvertently, losing her to Elijah. When he lost her, he thought that was it, that was the end of his conquests, the end of him ever thinking he'd have a happily ever after with more than his family. But as his mouth closed over a beautiful blondes', and for her to kiss him back, he couldn't contain his happiness. He believed now, firmly, that he wouldn't die alone. The opposite of what he'd told Stefan. He believed now that his last love, the only love he ever wanted again, would be there with him, even if he does in fact die before her. If he were to die for her, that would be the best death he could have imagined for himself.

Klaus's body fell more onto hers, and she felt free still, even with his legs on top of hers, his thousand-year-old vampire strength pinning her to the bed. Because she knew, that if she wanted to stop, or whatever the case, he'd let her go. He always respected her words, her choices. He always had a new problem to solve, a new threat to his family, to his daughter. Klaus might always have to fight, but he never excluded her. If she wanted to help, he kept her safe. If she didn't need the safety, he let her be free. When she helped him win, his gratitude came in many endless nights of love and the act of gratitude. No matter what he tried to keep bad things from happening to her. If it wasn't possible, he stayed by her side and sent his siblings to fight his battles. She'd never felt so loved by such a horrible person, ever. But she knew, that he was not as terrible. And as Klaus rolled a little bit off of her body to slide his hand slowly up the hem of her dress, she kissed him deeper, pulling his lips closer.

Soon Caroline no longer knew where her dress was, and Klaus's bare skin pressed hard against her own in every way possible. They both groaned and pulled at eachother every time they reached elation, and she threw her head back, his lips coming to meet her throat with the last climax. They laid there, their mouths still pressed together, panting and pressing foreheads.

He looked into her eyes and saw a smile, which he returned. Klaus rolled off of her and they pulled the covers up over their naked bodies, staring up at the darkness. Then he wanted to reach for her hand, which rested beside her. She found his at the same time and they squeezed them, before leaving their hands clasped on top of the covers. Soon, they fell asleep like that.

With his eyes closed, all he dreamt of was her. Their first date, the first time she let herself laugh before him. He knew he was falling long before he wanted to make that sound come from her lips again. Even after she helped her friends try to kill him several times. Even with every rejection, every cold shoulder, every display of distrust. But finally she started to trust him. Finally she started to see the man behind the monster. The monster he showed everyone else but her, because he trusted her not to break his heart, even when she did. He trusted her to not try to kill him again, even when she did. Soon enough he didn't care if she hurt him. He just wanted to be there with her, it seemed. But somewhere along the way, she gave him a reason to keep hoping and give her another chance without blinking an eye. Even though he still wanted her despite every stab in the back. She was smart, and beautiful, and strong, and good. So good. Each kiss she'd given him, every caress on his skin, every simple action to stay by his side. And so he kept dreaming of her beauty. All was her, and she was his life as much as Elijah, or Hope, or Rebekah, or Kol. More than his siblings, even.

Caroline's head stayed still during her dreaming. She walked down a stone floor into a dining room, the table large and wooden, and a fireplace on her right. She knew this room and yet she didn't know how. Those flames always leapt that high. The table was always unoccupied. And soon she saw a figure in the doorway opposite her. Klaus leaned in it, studying her and smiling slightly. She smiled back. Caroline knew that Klaus sparked that fire everyday. She knew how much he wanted to be with her. And keeping from fulfilling his wishes for so long felt like a betrayal somehow. Yet she knew he would forgive her. He forgave her easily, quicker than anyone else. And that was something she hoped would never change.

A new day came, and they awoke. Caroline turned in the sheets to see Klaus's face half-buried in the pillow, his arm around her, and his eyes opened slowly to hers. She smiled a little, and kissed him. He kissed her back, and held her face with one hand. Each kiss was more than just a 'good morning'. It was a continuation of yesternight, with all its pushes and pulls, and pushes and pulls. Caroline drew back, sitting up and Klaus looked at her while still lying in the sheets. What had happened to put them in that place, to live each day the same, had not been a topic they'd breached for many months. They didn't talk about anything. But one more morning wouldn't hurt as long as they were together. Klaus pulled her back down to meet him under the covers and they quickly relived all that they had before, and more. This time was different, this time they were closer to something new. Klaus bowed his head and planted a kiss on Caroline's collarbone, she moved her head away and buried her slight fingers in his hair, both inhaled at the point of elation and a new word was spoken. The first word to be spoken in a year.

"Hallelujah" they both whispered. Caroline looked down at Klaus and he picked his head up to look at her. Their elation was forgotten as they realized what had just occurred. Klaus quickly shot up and they shared one long, deep kiss before everything around them burned white.

Klaus and Caroline looked eachother up and down, as they laid side by side, fully clothed, and trapped in a red circle. One that had been drawn a year ago. Klaus turned and looked to see Elijah and Freya standing over them, both Klaus and Caroline stood up immediately. Caroline watched as Klaus reached out to feel something in the air, the thing that had left him and Caroline powerless to leave, and wreaked havoc if they tried to. It was not there.

They were free.

Klaus looked at Elijah and was met with a grin. He turned to Freya who greeted him in the same way.

"Thank you. Both of you." He said, and Elijah and Freya shared a look. "Come, let's get out of here." Klaus prompted, Elijah and Freya left the room. And so he was able to give Caroline a look which she shared. A desperate, lost feeling passed between them and he touched her arm. Caroline looked down and he brought his arm around her waist, pulling her out of the circle as he stepped out himself. She didn't move until Klaus took her hand and looked her in the eye, giving a nod.

"I know, love." He said. That place was beautiful, and unlike the other spells witches had cast on Klaus, it didn't feel like enemies were closing in on him, waiting to choke the life out of him. But then it could've just been the fact that Caroline was with him this time. There were no hours spent alone, they lived and dreamed of eachother. Not one moment passed where they didn't feel love for one another. Not one moment was filled with Klaus yelling and tearing up the room, or Caroline screaming for help, because they learned they couldn't have spoken. They tried, but no sound had come. It became peaceful not to be able to speak. Even if Caroline couldn't hear Klaus's voice calming her, or Klaus not being able to hear Caroline's laugh. Where there was no way to hear, there was no need to talk. They'd communicated long enough with their eyes, and it was all they needed to get by. It was a prison they missed, not for its tortures but for its odd qualities. Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand and they left the room, close beside each other. Soon enough for them to watch Elijah and Freya finish off the enemies that needed to be fought before they could leave. Klaus smiled at them.

"You two haven't lost your touch, have you?" Klaus asked. They left without another word, and Klaus and Caroline were left to build their lives again, missing their little prison, at the same time glad to be free of it.


	18. Always Then and Now

_I'll put the coffee on, you just rest, you've got healing to do_ _Till you laid eyes on me I never dreamed I was someone who could be seen_

 _It's your heart that keeps the beat_ _And it's your hand that spins the earth under my feet_

 _Turn ice to rain and make love from pain and_ _Let it be heard on this day I'll love honor and obey_

 _Always then and now, to you I make this vow_

Klaus opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up. Everything hurt. But nothing was broken or bleeding any longer, so there was no reason to stay in bed. He slowly got out of the bed and made his way lightly to the kitchen, hearing crashing and banging. When he opened the door, his quizzical eyes set on the teal-blue ones of Caroline's, just saved him last night.

"No! You're going back to bed. Shouldn't even be walking right now." Caroline protested, going toward him. His hand gripped the counter and it was then he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants.

"Only if you join me, Caroline." He replied, but groaned again as Caroline ignored him and roped her arm around Klaus to help him back to his room.

"If you promise to get better soon, maybe." She said matter-of-factly, and then guided him back to the bed. "Do you want me to get coffee going?" He snorted.

"Everyone in Mystic Falls isn't too far from human yet, are they?" He replied.

"Come on, you must've had it at some point in your life."

"Yes I did, but I'm more accustomed to bourbon and whiskey now."

"You don't need to get drunk yet, you just got up." She replied. At that he had to laugh despite the motion hurting his ribs. Caroline pulled the covers up over him and looked him over. Every piece of clothing he'd had on before had blood stains all over them, and a few of his ribs broke. She'd had to watch him get tortured, unable to do a thing about it. But now she was making up for it.

"You need to just stay in this bed and heal. A lot happened to you last night." Caroline said. Klaus looked Caroline over and saw how worried she was, pulling the covers up higher over him, tucking him in, fluffing the pillows.

"Alright love, I will." He replied. She looked up at him and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you." She said. "Now I'm going to get some food and some coffee, stay there and don't move." Klaus smiled and nodded. As Caroline turned to leave, he caught her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Then he pulled it to his lips, and kissed it, taking it in his other hand and squeezing it.

"Thank you for helping me, love." He told her and Caroline smiled. She patted his hand held them to her chest a minute before he let her hand go and she left the room.

Caroline scrubbed at the dishes still left in the sink and put them in the dishwasher. If anyone bothered to be in the house right now she wouldn't be doing them but it helped her think. She'd decided when she brought him home, with Elijah's help; that she would do anything it took to keep that from happening again. Sure Klaus wouldn't let himself get caught, and if she were to be kidnapped as well he'd get them out of there quicker than she had been able to but the rage inside of her from that moment occurring was devastating her. Klaus was too broken to see it, he wasn't going nearly as well as he was letting himself believe. But it was for her. He was putting on a brave face for her. Luckily she hadn't forgotten the day she'd broke his mind from Silas's compulsion and knew to expect Klaus to be at his worst. The toaster popped and she took the two lightly burned pieces of toast, holding them until she could find a plate.

Both she and Klaus could fool themselves into thinking whatever they wanted, when no one ever dared to try and hurt them again. The history Klaus disappeared into however long ago would be rewritten, and everyone who knew his name would know just how dangerous he was. Just how devoted they were to each other. Who knows, maybe people would talk about how happy they were together. Who'd want to screw up a happily ever after, right?

Caroline scoffed and shoved the eggs from the pan on the stove onto the plate, then put the plate on the breakfast tray she'd found, from when Klaus brought her breakfast in bed the day she decided she didn't want to do much.

When Caroline reappeared at Klaus's door, she held the tray and hoped Klaus was asleep. His eyes were closed but when she put the tray down he groaned and his head lolled, showing he was just resting.

"Do you want the food I brought?" She asked. Klaus looked over to her.

"If you made it I might as well try it, mustn't I?" He asked in reply. Caroline gave him a snide look and put the tray on his lap.

"Oh! The coffee." She exclaimed and spun towards the door.

"Caroline." Klaus called after her. She turned around slowly, hesitant of him, of this, of everything.

"Forget the coffee. If you would like some by all means grab a cup, but stay here with me a while before you do so." He implored. Caroline considered him and smiled to herself, turning again to come sit beside him. Klaus tried to sit up but had trouble. She shook her head.

"Don't sit up, it won't help."

"I want to" He protested. She scoffed and took the tray from the bed, helping him sit up. She put another pillow behind his head and fluffed it. Feeling his coarse hair in-between her fingers, she stared at her hand, and then looked to his face, his eyes already on hers, a whimsical smile on his lips. She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, feeling his smile still until he lifted his hand to grip the back of her head. Caroline shifted to help him keep his hand there, and he kissed her again, his other arm coming around to grip her waist. She let herself fall onto the bed again, leaning forward as to not make him do so. But Klaus's kisses became heated. She slowly stopped and pulled away slightly just to look his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to while you're this weak?" Caroline asked. Klaus scoffed

"I'm not as feeble as you suppose, love. Kiss me." Klaus replied. She complied with one kiss and pulled away again. He groaned.

"It'll take my mind off the pain. You're good at that." He reminded her. She smiled again. He did remember. And so Caroline let herself be enveloped in him, only she wouldn't let him move her from being on top of him. When they rested together beneath the covers, Caroline smiled beside him.

"I think I let the coffee cool too long." She said. Klaus chuckled and turned to her, pulling her head towards him as she giggled with him, kissing him. Klaus pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Marry me." Klaus said. Caroline continued to smile but froze.

"Seriously?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes." He replied, grinning and turning back to rest.

"You sure you could do all of it?" Caroline asked, looking at him. "Keep to your vows, love me, honor me, obey me? In sickness and in health and all that?"

"Only as long as you do the same, love." Klaus replied. "You know I love you. I've always honored you, and I shall continue to obey you."

"In sickness and in health?"

"Always." He vowed. Caroline stared at him, speechless.

"Well then. That's an easy answer isn't it?" She said. Klaus grinned and looked down, wishing he wore a ring he could take off and give to her. But he stopped himself from jumping out of the bed and shouting from the rooftop.

"What exactly is the answer?" Klaus asked. Caroline rolled over and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers.

"Yes." She replied, kissing him again. "I will" Again "I will, I will, I will."


	19. Tour of New Orleans

This has been up on tumblr for forever; long enough I forgot its existence until now. If this story's already up please tell me. Hard to keep track sometimes. Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked out of the cathedral they'd just entered; his brief history of the place had made the inside of it look like a repeat of the magic of his words bringing the place to life back in the 1700's. They crossed the street holding hands and Caroline was ready to lead wherever Klaus would follow, as it was her turn to pick. But she realized his hand was no longer in hers. He'd stopped walking.

"Wait" He called in a pleading voice, making her swing around to face him with confusion on her face.

"What?" She asked concernedly, and walked back to him.

"There's something I've been wanting to do for a little bit, since we started this little tour of New Orleans."

"Klaus, we have to pick the girls up from school in a few hours." She reminded him.

"I'm very aware of that, love. Won't take a second, I promise." Klaus said, holding her eyes hesitantly. She smiled at him, wondering what surprise was coming, waiting for him to say or do whatever he would. Klaus drew a breath and dropped to one knee quickly, his hands coming up with something she now noticed was in both of his hands.

Before she had time to react to just the object in his hands, she saw a diamond ring held up for display in that box. She drew a heavy intake of breath and brought her hands to her face, staring at the ring and smiling, looking back at him.

Klaus grinned at her, keeping his stance steady. Not even needing to ignore the now-ogling tourists, all that he saw was her face looking as happy as she'd seen him again two years after their separation. Happier, actually. Caroline looked happier than he'd ever seen her.

"Of course." She breathed and Klaus stood up, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her immediately. She kissed him back and they rocked back and forth. Klaus pulled away and Caroline grinned up at him before they remembered she'd never put the ring on. The box open, Klaus took the ring out and forgot the box's existence as Caroline held out her hand and he nervously put her engagement ring on.


	20. Fake Breakup 4x06

I wanted to write a spoof of 4x06, the fake breakup. Just to lighten up from the melodrama that is the Klaroline fandom. It's supposed to be funny, I'm not sure I've gotten comedy down yet, if you like it please tell me because I'm not sure if I did that too well.

I don't know where this will get more views, so if you go to both Klaroline Fluff Drabble and Klaus's Good Mood Drabble; don't be confused, I put it on both on purpose.

* * *

The door opened and Caroline stepped in, nearly running over Tyler.

"You are a horrible person for cheating on me. Me, who's been by your side even when your personal hygiene was a dream. Me, who put up with your douchebag personality."

"Well at least I was being real about it!" Tyler protested "I wasn't pretending to be loyal and honest to a person figuring out that they have a skeleton, while I was secretly in love with someone else!" Caroline gasped, and looked towards the open room, meeting Klaus's eye and seeing Hayley who wondered what the hell was going on. Klaus walked up to them.

"Is it true, are you in love with someone?" Klaus asked Tyler.

"He's talking about me, Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed. Klaus looked at her.

"Well who are you in love with?!" He yelled passionately

"You you stupid poptart!" She yelled.

"I am not a poptart." Klaus replied dangerously. She scoffed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She replied. He smiled at her.

"That's what I've always liked about you, Caroline." He drawled "always standing up to me, always telling me things I needed to hear."

Caroline grinned at him with a sultry look.

"I can do a lot more than that, hybrid." She replied.

"Well, there's no time to waste, is there?" He said, holding out a hand to her. She took it and twirled as he pulled her to his side, so Caroline landed inside of his embrace. "Let us travel the world today, and I can show you a whole new world." Klaus pulled Caroline with him, receiving a dramatic sigh as they left the Lockwood mansion.


	21. 124 Candles

_The ones that love us never truly leave us._

124 candles. In three groups, one small circle enclosed by two bigger circles a couple inches apart; the two circles could be told apart by the chalk underneath them. Caroline looked down at the circles, her hands in her pockets, her hair falling over her face everytime the wind let down. Elena was beside her, so was Bonnie; Stefan, Damon, Jeremy. Enzo. Matt, Alaric, Elijah, Hayley. Rebekah, Kol. Everyone they now clung to to keep from going insane, and for support. Although some of them were ghosts now. Her teal eyes came up to the one who was standing across from her, away from her friends. But had as much right to be there as any of them now.

She knew how much he'd lost.

The wind was gone now, and it was dark in New Orleans.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked her, and she nodded, remembering how much she liked his accent. It gave her comfort, something familiar and understanding, someone who would be there with her until the very end.

He took a few steps into the circle and bent down, to light the first candle that was in front of him.

That one was for her mom.

The second one was for her dad.

The third one was for his father.

The fourth was for Henrik.

Caroline continued to watch the candles be lit, marking each one for a dead loved one. The fifteenth was for Lily. The twentieth was for one of Klaus's friends he'd lost along the way, Magellan.

It was scary that the age most of them looked, and they had lost 124 people. And not even that little of them. She was grateful Bonnie was still alive though. Elena was starting to age, Damon beside her doing the same. Stefan had lost Valerie, although it was a long time before that that they were together again. And she was standing beside him. Enzo was standing beside an elderly Bonnie, and he still hadn't aged a day, even though he was as old or older than Damon. It didn't matter.

They'd all lost enough people to know what grief felt like. So she asked Klaus to have a candlelit vigil with all of her loved ones and his to remember them. Like Stefan had done that night. She never forgot that night, which made losing her mother all the more terrible. Klaus had accepted without pause.

All the candles had been lit, and Klaus quickly appeared by Caroline's side. She slipped her hand through his arm and gazed as the lights of the candles with him, glancing at him once or twice to see if he was alright. She felt his eyes doing the same when she looked away. Klaus took her hand that was slipped into his other arm and held it, thinking of everyone he'd lost, and what it did to him.

He'd never really forgotten a soul who'd died, when they'd known him. At least when he cared about them. And he was sure Caroline felt the same way.

Caroline's head rested softly on Klaus's shoulder and he sighed in resignation, resting his head on hers.

Liz would never know she was finally happy with someone who deserved her.

Henrik would never get to meet the woman who had turned out to be the love of his life. Klaus knew Henrik would be glad to have met her. And so as they watched the flames flicker, they both hoped in some small way that the ones they lit the candles for came to be with them.

A rough thousand-year old hand reached for a slight, young hand. They joined.


	22. The Day After

**Klaus has trouble not telling people what he did with Caroline**

"You're in a good mood." Marcel noted, glancing up before taking another drink.

'I just had a few effortlessly glorious hours of passionate lovemaking, with the love of my life. Of course I'm in a good mood.' Klaus replied. Marcel blinked and looked up.

'What?' He asked

'What?' Klaus asked in return and blinked. Marcel took the last drink from his glass.

"You should return to Mystic Falls more often." Marcel said. With his grip on the chair keeping him from swaying due to remembering that moment again, Klaus looked at him.

"Well as much as I might like to, there's more pressing matters to attend to here." Klaus replied.


	23. I'm Invested in Your Future

I don't know why I'm so fixated on OUAT and Klaroline as I've said, but when I thought of the soothsayer, I pictured Enchanted Forest Rumplestiltskin. This is a fanfic to tell you something I realized after reading a fellow klaroshipper's fic. Why Klaus wanted Camille.

* * *

Klaus trekked through the forest, listening for pots banging, pan sizzling, something that would point him in the direction of the bloody soothsayer Hayley suggested.

 _I don't know why I bother._ He thought to himself, stomping up yet another hill. It's not like he didn't already know the answer. _She's not ever coming to New Orleans, I already know that. It was all just a ploy to rid her beloved small town of me. She could've at least left a snide voicemail telling me so. That's what I get for trying to tell her the truth. Why had he thought it would be different. A year or a century my ass, that year was up. He'd even stayed awake past midnight on the new year, waiting for her call, or a voicemail. Anything to tell him he was wrong. She would choose him. But he got his hopes up for nothing. Caroline Forbes was able to break his heart, and now more than ever he feared she would._

"Are you looking for me, dearie?" A spry voice asked behind him. He spun around with a scowl.

"Yes, I am." Klaus replied. The man who stood below him had more dirt on his face than clean skin; he looked like a crocodile, in fact. The man grinned at him.

"Right this way." The man said, gesturing behind him. Klaus huffed and stomped back down the hill, then looked for any hut the man might've exited he'd missed. There was nothing.

"I have no need of huts or a roof over my head, when I'm only here for a short visit." The man said as Klaus turned back toward him in suspicion.

"How could Hayley have heard of you if you only been here a short while, she hasn't been out to the bayou for months." Klaus accused.

"Well, possibly the mother of your child does more than goes on under your nose." The man suggested. "Or," he took a step toward Klaus. "perhaps I wanted you to come here." Klaus stared him down just as malevolently as the soothsayer did.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"Why to put your mind at ease, dearie. Your twu wuv, did not abandon you the moment you left her in the forest." Klaus's heart stopped. Rumplstiltskin's crocodile hands flew up in performance "The woman whose name you dare not speak, the woman who's seen you at your weakest. She's coming." The man said. Klaus smiled at him.

"When?" He asked. The man giggled.

"I can't tell you that! You merely need to know she will indeed show up. So you can discard your new lady friend who's so much like your true love you could do a mirror act between them." The soothsayer paced away from the hybrid and he could tell the little man was not afraid of him. "Or keep her. Doesn't matter anyway."

"I heard you were good. Now give me evidence of her return to me and I'll be on my way." Klaus said. The man giggled manically.

"You merely need this magical item" He replied, showing him a golden circular frame from in-between his fingers "to be able to see. If she's thinking of you, you'll see her." The circle didn't show the other side of it as Klaus had suspected, it was merely white.

"Is there a mesh or some sort?"

"No dearie, that's called magic on pause." The soothsayer replied.

"I've never seen a magical object of this nature. Who are you?" Klaus asked.

"The name's Rumpelstiltskin. Dark One." The man introduced, rolling the 'R' more times than necessary. Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"As interested as I am in this Dark One title, I really must be going." Klaus said. "why did you want to tell me about her? What's in it for you?"

"Ah, I was wondering why you hadn't tried to kill me yet." Rumple replied and leaned in toward him. "Let's just say, I'm invested in your future."

* * *

So there you can see; Klaus was afraid Caroline wouldn't come to Nola. Maybe he still is but from his actions and feelings written on his face during 7x14 and 3x14, you know he doesn't care now. Camille was officially off the radar when Caroline came back into his life. And as we all know, including Rumple; Klaroline is twu wuv.


	24. Love and Other Drugs

**This is an inspired combination of Love & Other Drugs and a fic I read on a tumblr account I follow. It's quick because I'm still no good at writing the dirty stuff.**

* * *

They met at a mutual friends' college, the meet and greet party at the beginning of the year. Caroline had been brought to the college as the French professor was her uncle, Klaus had come to please his friend Enzo. Seems Enzo knew what the two did not by the end of the night; they were smitten.

Then Caroline had to get a physical at the doctors, effectively cancelling an entire class of math for her. Not that she minded particularly. What she did mind was Klaus had been a student that came in with the doctor. He looked a little old to be a student with the facial hair and how rough his face was, but he assured her he wasn't as old as he looked. He also didn't leave when the doctor began to give the physical. He pretty much saw everything and they hadn't gotten out on their first date yet.

But that didn't matter to her soon enough. They met again at a coffee shop not far from Enzo's college and when Klaus asked her to another coffee place, she accepted. Although they didn't get that far. They elected to go to her apartment and ended up having sex on the wide open floor. Since they'd bypassed the whole 'get to you' part of the relationship, Caroline thought it was over. But Klaus left his card; a number to reach him and where he worked. So as soon as she felt the urge she showed up and took him out of a business meeting for sex in the men's room. Hearing his british accent asking her many questions she didn't want to answer gave her even more incentive. She gave him her number and he showed up at her apartment.

That's how their relationship basically went. One felt horny and popped up wherever the other was, having sex wherever it was empty and quiet. Until the one day Klaus could not go through the day without thinking of her. He showed up wherever she was, three times. Then Caroline basically felt a hunger for Klaus every time he passed through her mind.

He spent the night at her place for the first time when they had had sex what seemed like ten times, was probably closer to twenty. She woke up to him making her breakfast, then morning sex right after. Enzo wanted to have dinner with them together and Caroline felt like he knew they were sleeping together. By that time everyone who was in their vicinity during the day knew.

He had dinner with them, bringing Caroline's best friend Bonnie for a double date, and Caroline realized it was the first time she and Klaus had not been running their hands all over eachother from the minute they saw one another. Not that Enzo and Bonnie were putting them off from it; they'd agreed to act normally in front of Enzo, their pride in keeping the secret from an already in the know friend was set above the pleasure of eachother's touch. Even when Enzo kept kissing Bonnie Caroline merely took Klaus's hand from under the table.

Their longing for one another grew, even more than she thought possible. She couldn't skip out of work every minute to go and have mind-blowing sex with Klaus, and Klaus still had to attain his doctor's license. So she moved in with him. Their hunger to make love overtook the need for food, for sleep, for getting to work early or staying at work until late. Each day left Caroline with her knees shaking, each night Klaus had a glow about him and a spring in his step. Every time they moved together it felt like she couldn't take anymore. He proved her wrong.

It didn't last long. Their hunger became deeper than it could've ever been. The frequent, animalistic, athletic, kama sutra-like sex had been the longest phase in their relationship so far. But when Caroline looked Klaus in the eye after dinner, she knew this wasn't the end.

"I need more." She said. Klaus gulped. "I want, more." She added. She put her plates in the sink. "We are closer than two people could be when they're having sex, and I know. You watch too much porn for that to be a lie." Klaus snorted. "But when we're together I need more from you. Making love this much isn't bringing us any closer and I want more than nearly being crushed under your weight."

"I know what you mean." Klaus replied, putting down his fork. Caroline's eyebrows raised.

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm almost certain I'm in love with you." He said. She stared at him. He gulped. "That is, what you meant, right?" He asked nervously. She kissed his forehead.

"Yes it is. I'm in love with you too." She replied. It was his turn to stare at her.

"You…you are?" He asked

"I don't know what else would feel like this, Klaus. Unless I'm a parasite and don't know it." She replied. Klaus chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I don't know about parasite." He said. She lunged for his sides and began tickling him in revenge, making him fall off the chair.


	25. Kiss that Consumes You

**I know this sounds like it's Delena, but it's actually Klaroline. In fact I'm pretty sure I didn't actually read through this thing before posting it however long ago, because it's plainly obvious. I saw the Delena quote and thought about Klaroline at some point, and this happened. Really wish I read this closer now.**

She kissed him first but as soon as her lips touched his he succumbed and kissed her back. It felt so, good, to have his lips on hers. This man is someone she shouldn't want, every voice in her head told her she knew better, but she didn't want to listen sometimes. They flew into a tree, where he showed her just how much he's been holding back, not letting her up from that tree until he ripped the front of her shirt wide open. She only saw right then how he kissed her, crushing her with his body against that tree. She wasn't sure if this was really real, and if it wasn't she'd know later, and be hating herself for slipping up. But here she was now, pinned against that tree, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers and letting everything else about his past, his wrongs; slip away from her mind. It didn't matter if he loved her right now, didn't matter if this would have a happy ending. All that mattered was how good his kiss felt, and she'd be alright.

 _You want a love that consumes you. That's passionate._ That's exactly what she got. The kisses she got from him stole her breath and all she wanted from him was more of it. She looked in his eyes before ripping his shirt open and barely noticed how his mouth was hanging open like he had been drowning before and now he was annoyed by getting air back into his lungs. The look in his eyes when he was above her, was so hurting that she just wanted the world to go away, and for everything he's done to her and everyone in her life to go away. She loved him more than she could possibly imagine, knew the curves of his body better than she cared to admit and liked the feel of it more than passion had a word for. But this was wrong; they were going to destroy each other. She didn't want to destroy him. That's all that was on her mind, although she knew he wouldn't let himself destroy her. That's why, this night happened.

 _I love you_. He'd meant it. Hearing her say it back sounded like fate, as if this woman standing in front of him would never leave his side no matter what because they were simply meant to be. Even through all the trials and tribulations, he knew he still loved her. And maybe if he'd said once that he didn't anymore would break her heart. But he knew he never would; no matter how terrible things got, how angry he got at her, how desperate, how dark into the dark he went. She was the only one he'd ever say 'I love you' to again and mean it the way he did. Ever. She was his girl, and he was her man.


	26. What Took so Long

**I wanted to write a drabble from a tumblr post; incorrectklarolinequotes. I didn't want to do the convo precisely like it, so**

* * *

Caroline walked down the staircase to Klaus who was waiting for her.

"Okay so Josie and Lizzie are with Elijah." Caroline told him.

"Hope's with her mother." Klaus replied. Caroline nodded and went to go past him.

"Wait." He said, catching her arm. She stared at him and he smiled.

"What?" She asked

"I just really need to kiss you." He replied, quickly pecking her lips before she would pull away.

"That's a good answer." Caroline said. He grinned as she kissed Klaus hard and Klaus kissed her back. They'd been planning a few hours alone at least, for the past two months. Alaric had been stuck at the armory more than usual and the other siblings had had their own problems. But now things were clearing up. Caroline laughed as Klaus picked her up and they sped to the bedroom, hurriedly kissing and stripping off their clothing. Klaus was down to his boxers when he looked at Caroline, the same sight as she'd been when he'd overtaken Tyler's body.

"You are beautiful." Klaus said. Caroline grinned at him.

"So are you." She replied. His eyebrow rose and she laughed, Klaus taking ahold of her and throwing her onto the bed, peppering her with kisses before she caught his lips and they began to make out.

Then Caroline's phone buzzed. Klaus kept kissing Caroline.

"Don't answer it, please." Klaus murmured to her. Caroline nearly did so until her phone buzzed again.

It was Kol. Klaus groaned after he saw who it was on the screen and fell into Caroline's shoulder. Caroline pushed him off and began picking her clothes up off the floor. Her phone buzzed again and both she and Klaus shared a look, speeding to dress again.

* * *

Kol heard the door open and heard it was Caroline and Klaus coming back to the Mikaelson manor. He sped to them.

"Good bloody lord what took so long?" Kol demanded. Caroline flashed back to their car ride, which consisted of fighting over the music and pulling over to make out again. Twice.

"We uh…we came here as soon as we could but we had things to do." Caroline replied. Kol looked at his brother and did a double take.

"You're shirt's on inside out." Kol said. Caroline looked at Klaus and stared at his shirt in surprise.

"How did I not notice that?" Caroline murmured. Klaus smirked mischievously at his brother and she hit his arm.


	27. Seline and the Crusts

I was thinking about 8x01 with steroline and there's a gif manip on tumblr of Klaus being in Stefan's place at the beginning of the ep and I also was very happy about the possible klaroline reunion happening next season and maybe the last Originals episode so I made this. :)

The curtains drawn made it easier to pretend they were still going to get sleep at some point, Klaus kissed her again and Caroline pulled him with her, rolling them over and tangling the sheets between their bare limbs. Their hair had gotten severely disheveled, and when Caroline pulled back to look at him with his curly hair in his eyes, she smiled. He grinned back and pulled her harder against him, earning a squeal of delight with his nose buried in her neck.

Eventually the sun poked through, and it cast a long enough beam of light to remind them both they had full days ahead of them. And so they stopped, just laid on the bed, and stayed in silence for a bit. Hope wasn't up yet. The twins were over at Alaric's place for the week. And no one had called either Klaus or Caroline with an update about something new and terrible going on. So Caroline enjoyed the feeling. She could feel Klaus's heartbeat against her ear. His gentle stroking of her hair, at first calming the chaos then just enjoying the feel, was comforting to say the least.

And Klaus reveled in the fact that he had this. Her arm was tucked up underneath her, digging into his side in an oddly comfortable way. And her other hand was just resting on his chest, like it belonged there. And he knew that it did.

Then there was a knock on the door. Hayley, fortunately. They catapulted from the bed and put on enough clothes to stave off comments from the hybrid woman. They shared a look and Klaus went for the door while Caroline disappeared into the bathroom.

Klaus opened it enough to see Hayley's face.

"Bout time you two got up." She noted

"What is it, Hayley?" He asked tiredly

"Elijah went down to the witch cemetery. He said you needed to go to find him if he isn't back before sunrise."

"I assume you're coming with me." Klaus said.

"Only if you promise not to talk about Caroline too much." She replied. Klaus raised an eyebrow and Hayley chuckled to herself as she turned away, knowing that promise wouldn't be kept.

Klaus closed the door and began to search for more clothes. Caroline came out of the bathroom in a pencil skirt and a bra, Klaus was unable to help looking her up and down because of it.

"Alaric requested a video chat a minute ago. Seline's going to be keeping her eye on them today until I can go over there." Caroline said with a newly irritated voice. Since she had come to Klaus last year, alaric had found there was another branch of the armory in Lousiana, not far from New Orleans. He'd hired a nanny for when Caroline and Klaus were unable to take the girls. "The girls told me about their day so far." She added, Klaus gesturing for her to go on. She began talking about the many things the girls loved Seline doing.

"…And then she cut their sandwiches into the shapes of little hearts and stars. With no crust." She huffed, picking up a shirt from off the ground.

"Well if you'd like I could compel her never waste the edges of an already unhealthy choice of bread again."

"If Ric had hired the old lady nanny, then my kids wouldn't be wasting perfectly good parts of the sandwich." She snapped, trying not to smile at the sound of Klaus not being able to hold his laughter in. Klaus watched through the mirror as she put her shirt back on, mournful of the loss of such a sight. "Millions of people in this world go hungry every single day while our hot nanny is getting all sparkly with their food." Klaus smirked and stood up to pull Caroline in, dropping a kiss on her mouth.

"Are you worried Alaric is susceptible to the charms of the young woman?" He asked.

"Maybe" She said. "He's running the Armory every minute he's away from Lizzie and Josie. Sleeping on a futon and probably not eating full square meals."

"Well if you would like, I could drop by the armory and bring him some food from that Italian restaurant that's just opened up." Klaus suggested.

"Ric likes Chinese better." Caroline murmured, eyeing him.

"There's one on fifth." He countered. Caroline grinned and pulled Klaus in to kiss him again. She broke the kiss and stared in his half-open eyes.

"Thank you." She replied gently.

"Anything for you, love." He murmured and kissed her again.

"What are your plans for today" He asked with a smile, falling on the edge of the bed as Caroline flew through the room looking for shoes.

"Bonnie needs me to send a witch talisman back to her from here; apparently it's supposed to help bring Enzo back to this world." Caroline said. She flashed a grin. "Enzo is one step closer to coming home."

"I'm sure the she will get it by sundown. Especially if I send someone to help you." He offered. Caroline considered him.

"If this person keeps me from doing what I need to today, you'll hear from Marcel that they're laying under a bush with their neck broken." She said. Klaus put his hands up.

"I swear on my life. They will be at your complete disposal." He replied. Caroline grinned.

"Thank you." She found one of her shoes behind a mirror. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"Oh, saving Elijah from some witch problem. God knows my brother may be honorable but he is certainly not wise." Caroline stood up.

"Do you think you'll need help?"

"Nah, Hayley will come with. Besides she'll probably do more of the rescuing than I. Those two are a fairytale wrapped up in a Shakespeare tragedy." Klaus replied. She shook her head.

"You better hope she didn't hear that." Caroline warned. He shrugged and reached out a hand for her which she took. His arms went around her waist and he raised his chin to look up at her, Caroline's arms draping over his shoulders.

"Seriously love. Be careful today. If that talisman requires more of you than you can give we'll find another way."

"I have to help Bonnie."

"Not by sacrificing your own life. I'd sooner watch Enzo become trapped in hell than his prison break be staged by your injury or death." Klaus murmured. Caroline leaned down and her blonde hair fell over his shoulder as well, her nose brushing his.

"Okay. Well you better not get trapped in some witch spell while trying to save your brother. I'd rather not kill anyone but if I have to…" She trailed off. Klaus stared deeply in her eyes and hooked his hand around the back of her neck, throwing her down onto the bed and himself on top of her. Caroline kissed Klaus for a minute, but as his kisses trailed down her neck she had to push him off.

"Enzo won't be closer to Bonnie if you keep me here all day. Same with your brother." Caroline warned. Klaus sighed and sat up while Caroline escaped, leaving the door open and taking her other shoe with her.


	28. Originals 4x13

**So I hated the Originals finale. Hated it. That is no way to end a season, much less end a series. Whoever made those decisions cared not a whit about the characters, or the storyline, or anything. And if they did they got a funny way of showing it. So this is my version. It's a bit rushed but I wanted to get the idea down before I lost it.**

* * *

That was it. The Hollow was gone. Rebekah had her, Elijah had her, Kol had her, and Hayley. Marcel and Rebekah went to New York City. Elijah promised Hayley that when they found the solution they'd have Maroque. And Davina promised she'd figure out a way to vanquish the evil inside of Kol. Right after she showed everyone the engagement ring Kol had made for her. Klaus couldn't believe his little brother was getting married. And he thought Elijah would become the husband Hayley would boss around long before Kol was mature enough to handle married life. He thought he and Caroline would be together long before then. But he wasn't a good measurer of time.

He had dropped Hope at her grandmother's until the war was over. And now he was standing in his gallery, wondering at the next time he would ever see his family again. Then he heard Hayley's footsteps.

"You need to take Hope far away from us." Hayley said. Klaus sighed and looked away

"She needs her mother."

"She needs you more." Hayley protested. Klaus could see tears shining in her eyes. "Please, Klaus. I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think you could handle it." She looked out of the room and then back at Klaus. "I can't be with Elijah for god knows how long. But I also shouldn't be anywhere near Hope. I have had plenty of time to bond with her. Now it's your turn." She handed him the car keys. "Alaric offered Hope a slot at Caroline's school. You need to take her there." She said. Klaus looked at the keys and then at Hayley. He took them but pulled her in for a hug. Hayley went rigid.

"What're you doing?" She asked

"I already knew about Caroline's school. I however, don't know when our family will be reunited." He pulled away from Hayley and looked at her. "You must have faith that you will reunite with Elijah. No matter the cost. Consider that, my blessing for whatever future lies ahead of you both." She nodded. "Did you tell Hope your plans?" He asked

"No. The less she knows the better." Hayley replied. Klaus nodded.

"Alright. Then, there seems to be no time to waste." Klaus left the room, tossing the car keys in his hand, then sped for his car, to go and get his little girl.

Hope said her goodbyes to everyone that was safe to be around her. Hope told Keelin she hopes she'll see her again. And then when Klaus offered his hand, Hope took it, letting him lead her to the car, where they drove to Mystic Falls.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Caroline turned to it, sending the young girls she was talking to to their classes. She went to it and opened the door.

Immediately, Klaus's eyes went from hopeful to alive, smiling widely at her. Caroline smiled back, feeling such a deep happiness she let out a slow laugh. She looked down to see a nervous young girl, a little older than her twins. Hope gave her a hesitant smile after looking to her dad and Caroline smiled again at the both of them.

"Welcome home."


End file.
